Legend of the Dragons
by LadyKittania
Summary: With the help of a mysterious little blond, a strange gaggle of friends, and a power he doesn't completely understand, can Axel defeat an evil tyrant, save the world, and find true love? Rated M for yaoi scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the Dragons**

_**(Author's Note: This story actually came to me in a dream. I dreamed this whole first chapter and actually woke up right where it ends. Don't worry I'm not going to stop there, I can feel a lot more of this story just poking at my mind begging to be written. So while I don't own any of the KH characters this story is completely mine. Hope you enjoy it and please R&R.)**_

_The continent of Thanaos, once a nation made of many small kingdoms. The kingdoms existed in a tentative peace until the rise of the tyrant Saix. Within only a few months he had conquered all the kingdoms to become the emperor of Thanaos. Only a few kingdoms had tried to fight back against him, and when the battle was over all the rest of the kingdoms had surrendered in fear. When the armies of the nearest three kingdoms had marched against Saix, he had stood alone on the battlefield, with only a blood-red dragon by his side. The dragon was barely bigger than a medium sized dog, but when it opened its mouth and roared the blood of its enemies flowed. Those few that survived told fearful stories of the blood dragon, how it had drunk the blood of all it killed leaving drained husks in its wake. All the people of Thanaos came to fear the Emperor Saix, and his dragon of blood V'pyr._

"Caught you thief!"

Bright green eyes with tear drop shaped burn marks below them glared at the guards as they bound his hands behind him, and began shoving him toward the castle.

Axel lowered his head to hide his smirk behind his flaming red hair.

He wore simple garments of black pants and a sleeveless black tunic. His knee high black boots looked worn but still in good condition.

The guards dragged him down into the dungeons and threw him into a cell. Axel laughed and yelled after them as they walked back down the corridor and up the stairs.

"This cell can never hold someone as awesome as me, got it memorized?"

A gruff voice behind him made him turn around.

"Shut up and let a guy sleep."

The speaker was lying down in the back of the cell. His hair was black as far as Axel could tell, and done up into long thin dreadlocks most of which were tied up in a high ponytail on the back of his head. He had long sideburns coming down the sides of his face. He was wearing black pants and a white tunic, his black boots only came up to his mid-calf and his purple eyes glared at Axel before closing.

Sitting against the wall to Axel's left was another man. This one had black hair also but with grey streaks and it was tied at the base of his head. His black pants were a little dirty but looked to be well made, and he wore a dark grey tunic. His boots were grey with black buckles and stopped just below his knees. His left golden eye twinkled in amusement as he looked at Axel, with his head cocked slightly to the side. Axel took a moment to stare at his pointed ears, wondering if they made his hearing a little sharper. The other eye was covered by an eye patch, and Axel wondered if he lost it at the same time he got the scar on his left cheek.

A soft whimper drew Axel's attention to his right where the final occupant of the cell was huddled into the corner. He sat with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. His face was buried into his knees, so Axel couldn't see his eyes, but he wore very dark blue pants and lighter blue tunic. Even his boots were blue and went up past his knees. His hair was dirty blond and styled into a thick Mohawk that went down the center of his head and down the back to his neck.

"So what are you in for, Red?"

The man with the eye patch asked. Axel shrugged,

"I was stealing from the guard barracks and got caught. How about you, what did you do Patches?"

The man laughed and the one with the dreadlocks growled at them.

"I shot a soldier. My names Xigbar, grouchy here is Xaldin, and the other one is Demyx."

Axel nodded at each man in turn.

"The name is Axel, got it memorized?"

Xigbar laughed again and even Demyx looked up at him with a little smile. Xaldin just glared and snapped at them, causing Demyx to squeak in fright.

"Shut the hell up both of you, and let me sleep."

Axel laughed and started rooting around in his hair.

"No time to sleep now Xally we're getting outta here."

And with a flourish he pulled a pair of lock picks out of his hair.

The three men stared at him as he reached through the bars and went to work on the lock. He had only been at it for a few minutes when he suddenly froze, and then he bolted from the door and flopped down next to Demyx.

"What happened?"

Xigbar asked and Axel quickly shushed him. Xigbar and Xaldin shared a look but then they could hear it too, footsteps coming down the hall.

The steps turned into a pair of guards escorting a young boy.

The boy was wearing short black pants that just covered his knees and a simple white tunic. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his blond hair stood up in a chaos of spikes.

He turned his head as he passed their cell and Axel was transfixed by how brilliantly blue his eyes were, and so very sad, and a small dribble of blood ran down the side of his mouth.

After they passed, Axel went to the door and watched them continue down the hall. He watched as the guards shoved the boy into another cell at the very end of the hall, before coming back his way. One of the guards spit at him as they passed, and when they had gone back up the stairs Axel turned to Xigbar.

"Who was that kid?"

Xigbar shrugged, "Don't know pal."

"They take him upstairs sometimes, and he comes back beaten up every time."

Axel stared at Demyx as he shrugged.

"I've been here for a while."

Demyx replied to the unspoken question, and Axel picked up his lock picks again. It only took a few seconds before they all heard the click and Axel pushed the door open.

"Great! Now we just have to get past the guards somehow and…. Axel where are you going?"

Xigbar called out quietly as Axel took off down the hall away from the stairs. Xaldin sighed and followed him, with Demyx and Xigbar trailing behind.

"We don't have time for this, the guards could back any second."

He snapped, but Axel ignored him and went to work on the lock of the last cell down the hall. It only took him a minute or two to pick it and he swung the door open and met the blazing blue eyes that had been staring at him while he worked.

Axel smiled at the boy and motioned him forward.

"Come on Blondie, we're getting out of here."

The blond glared at him but quickly left the cell, and the five of them quickly made their way to the bottom of the stairs. They could easily hear the voices of the guards and Axel began whispering hurriedly with Xaldin and Xigbar.

"Maybe we can find some chains or something in one of the cells."

Xigbar nodded and Xaldin glanced into a nearby cell. Axel was about to do the same when he felt a light tug on his right hand. Glancing down he stared right into the little blonds eyes again, said blond tugged his hand gently again and walked right past the stairs and down the other end of the hallway.

Xigbar and Xaldin watched him go and looked over at Axel, who just shrugged and followed the blond, with Demyx close on his heels. With a quick glance at each other Xigbar and Xaldin followed suit.

The little blond led them all the way down to the end of the hall and pushed his way through a rotting wooden door that was hanging off its hinges. Behind the door was a set of stairs leading down, and the blond walked right down without any hesitation.

They didn't get very far before the darkness closed in on them and they couldn't see. Axel could feel Demyx squeezing the life out his arm and tried to get him to let go complaining that he was going to trip, while Xigbar started up about following crazy blonds. A sudden bright light left them all blinking, and when their eyes adjusted, they could only stare.

The little blond glared at them before turning and continuing down the stairs holding the ball of white light in his left hand.

Axel was the first to get over his shock, and hurried on with the other three following quickly after. Axel and Demyx caught up with the blond at the bottom of the stairs where water flowed along the floor of the passage.

The blond stepped into the water and turned to the right walking carefully down the passage. The water just flowed over the tops of his feet and the others followed. Axel walked alongside the blond and tried to start up a conversation.

"My name is Axel, what's yours?"

The blond barely glanced at him and Axel noticed that the water was starting to get deeper.

"So the other blond is Demyx the guy with the eye patch is Xigbar, and the scary one with the crazy sideburns that growls a lot is Xaldin."

Xaldin of course growled in response to this and Axel almost swore he saw the corners of the little blond's mouth turn up a little, but he was distracted when Demyx grabbed his arm again.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like a faint roaring somewhere up ahead."

They all listened and soon they could hear it too. The sound got louder as they walked and when they turned a corner in the passage they found its source.

The passage opened to the outside and the water poured out, dropping off a cliff and into a lake making the moonlight shimmer across its surface.

Axel turned to grin at the blond who had led them here just in time to see him slip and get swept away over the waterfall. With a curse he dived after him and they hit the lake with a very big splash.

Axel swam to the surface and caught the blond before he went under again, then he swam for shore. After getting the both of them out of the water and up on land Axel was relieved when the blond got up, and turned to see where the others were.

Xaldin and Demyx were swimming easily toward him and Xigbar looked like he was having a little trouble but still making progress. Once Xaldin and Demyx reached the shore, Axel called out encouragement to Xigbar.

Xigbar responded with a yelp just before he went under suddenly, arms thrashing wildly in a dance of panic. Axel was about to go back in after him when the water exploded upward and Xigbar went flying up out of the water, a giant tentacle wrapped tightly around him.

More tentacles burst from the lake and came straight at them. Axel shoved the blond back just before a tentacle grabbed him and jerked him into the air over the lake.

He saw Xaldin punching the tentacle that had grabbed him, while Demyx screamed and tried to wriggle free of another.

Axel was pleased to see that the blond was still safe on shore, and turned his attention to the giant head that rose out of the water and opened a mouth full of teeth.

Xigbar cursed, Xaldin punched franticly, Demyx screamed one more time before fainting and all Axel could do was think,

_We're all going to die_.

_**(Rewritten a little with only a few changes for effect and grammer)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(Author's Note: So while I was writing out this chapter I discovered that I forgot to specify it was night in the first chapter. Sorry if anyone gets confused about it. I promise to do better. Anyway, this chapter introduces my OC character. I know a lot of people hate OCs but she won't be around much, she just has to explain some things and then she'll go away. So I still don't own any of the KH characters, wish I did, there would so be a KH dating game if I did.)**_

_We're all going to die._

Axel thought as he stared into the krakens gaping mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

But he couldn't have been more wrong, as a flash of light shot past him and the tentacle that had been holding him let go and he hit the water with a splash that he might have thought resembled a fancy fountain, if he hadn't been fighting his way back to the air.

He surfaced for the second time that night and swam as fast as he could for the shore.

He heard the beast scream in rage just before something landed on top of him, shoving him under the water. Kicking upwards he dragged the unconscious Demyx up with him and dragged him up onto the beach.

Glancing back he saw Xaldin helping Xigbar out of the water nearby while the strange light kept attacking the kraken. He squinted slightly and realized that the light was in the shape of some kind of beast, but it moved too fast for him to get a better look at it.

A hand on his shoulder turned his attention to the little blond, whose name still remained a mystery.

He heard a gasp from Demyx but only had the time to spare him a quick glance before a piercing scream drew all of their attention back to the lake and its monster.

The kraken sank back under the water and the light beast shot toward them. As it came closer, Axel was finally able to make it out, a white glowing tiger stepped onto the beach and walked right up to the strange little blond.

The tiger's glow faded until it was nearly gone and the blond gently placed a hand its head. Xaldin shook his head and helped Xigbar to his feet.

"We should get out of here before someone sees us. Those woods over there look thick enough to hide in."

The others nodded and they quickly began walking, Xaldin and Xigbar led the way, with Demyx right behind them.

Axel walked in the back of the group with the tiger to his left and the blond on its other side, his hand still resting on the beasts head.

"My name is Roxas."

Axel blinked in surprise before giving the blond a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you.'

It was actually Demyx who found the little clearing amid a chaos of thorn bushes, where they all sat down to rest and Axel introduced Roxas to the others.

The tiger started glowing a little brighter to give them some light to see by, since the thick trees blocked the moon, making the clearing nearly as dark as the stairway they had used to escape.

Xaldin sat and Demyx and Xigbar flopped onto their backs on either side of him. Axel sat near Demyx and Roxas sat on Axels' other side with the tiger next to him.

Xaldin sighed and focused all of his attention on Roxas.

"I think it's time for some explanations. How did you know how to get out of the dungeons? How were you able to create that ball of light before? And where did the tiger come from?"

Roxas lowered his gaze and Axel jumped to his defense.

"What does that matter? He saved our lives so I say he doesn't have to explain anything he doesn't want to!"

Axel glared at Xaldin who glared right back.

"She helped me."

Roxas answered, and Xigbar and Demyx sat up to join Axel and Xaldin in staring at Roxas.

"Who's 'she'?"

Demyx asked and Roxas just looked at the tiger beside him.

"She is me and my name is Ja'en."

The tiger replied and they just gaped.

Xigbar flopped back down onto his back. "I knew it! This is just a crazy dream and we're still sitting in that cell waiting to be fed to that blood-sucking dragon."

Xaldin slapped his knee as Roxas drew a chain with a large crystal attached from under his shirt.

"I've had this since it came to me when I was barely two years old, and I've always been able to hear a voice from inside it in my head."

"So the tiger, sorry Ja'en was inside the crystal and she talked to you? But how did she get there?"

Axel asked, looking to Ja'en as she spoke up.

"My body was destroyed a long time ago in a great battle and my soul was sealed inside that stone. I waited thousands of years for one to be born who could harness my power, and when he was I came to him. Only Roxas can use my power and summon from me within the stone, and the power prevents anyone else from taking the stone from him or even touching it."

"So is that why you were a prisoner then? Was the Emperor trying to use that power?"

Roxas nodded at Demyx and looked away. Ja'en looked up at him and nuzzled his leg gently.

"Saix forced Roxas to use this power to summon V'pyr and bind him into his service."

Roxas' shoulders slumped and he drew up his legs to bury his face into his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Axel felt bad for him and started rubbing the boys back soothingly.

"So what is V'pyr? I mean where did he come from?"

Xigbar asked sitting back up and giving Roxas a sympathetic glance.

"Have you ever heard of the legendary dragons?"

The guys shook their heads and Ja'en sighed.

"It's a very long story, but you need to know exactly what you're dealing with."

_**(Author's Note 2: Sorry this chapter is so short. I will update as soon I finish writing each chapter. Some will come quickly others may take a while as life interferes with the process. So please R&R and see ya next chapter.)(This chapter has also been rewritten a little.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: This chapter was the hardest to write so far, since so much time had be spent on the dragon's legend. My mom helped me come up with the dragon's names. I absolutely love her. She's the best mom ever.**_

"The legend begins at the beginning.

Before the world came into being there existed only the magic of the universe itself.

From this magic spawned seven great dragons. These beasts contained all the magic of the elements and used their power to create the world.

Ch'tar, the dragon of earth, formed the shell of the world.

P'rexen, the dragon of fire, filled the middle of the shell with flame and shaped the land.

A'shen, the dragon of growth, covered the shell in plants.

S'phir, the dragon of water, filled the deepest parts of the shell with water.

Ar'Kbon, the dragon of lightning, split the sky from the heavens.

L'Aar, the dragon of wind, filled the sky with clouds and created the weather.

Zi'arc, the dragon of ice, covered the highest points of the shell in ice and cooled P'rexen's fires so the shell could support life.

They all combined their powers to create the cycle of seasons and time.

When the world was done they breathed their last breaths into ether of their creation, and life bounded across the surface.

Some of the beasts took to the water, some bounded across the land, and others took to the sky. And out of these beasts the dragons created man to watch over and guide the other beasts.

Then the dragons withdrew from the physical world into the spiritual to join their voices into the great song of life. The song is the source of all life and as long it plays the world and its magic will endure.

The world was peaceful and all its creatures lived in harmony. Man built upon the land and ruled over the beasts.

But darkness began to form in their hearts. Man became greedy, for land, beasts and wealth. They began to fight and kill each other, and the war of man ravaged the surface of the world.

Magic bonded with the hate and greed that flowed in the spilt blood of the innocent and formed the eighth and final dragon, V'pyr the dragon of blood.

V'pyr's appetite for blood was so voracious that man became afraid and their calls reached the dragons through the song. They selected seven mortals in whose hearts the song resounded the loudest.

Combining their powers with the mortals they sealed V'pyr in slumber and hid him away in the center of the great song.

The world recovered and some of the race of man began to learn how to tune into the song and draw on its magic.

It is said that if V'pyr is ever wakened from his slumber, only those with the strongest hearts can tune into the song and call forth the dragons again."

They were all quiet for a while after Ja'en finished, but the silence was shattered after Xigbar sneezed.

"Maybe we should build a fire and dry off."

Xaldin said as he began trying to wring the water out of his hair, and Axel shivered.

They were still very wet from the lake and Axel knew they would all end up sick if they didn't get dry soon.

He glanced over at Roxas as the boy shivered and had the sudden urge to go wrap his arms around him.

_Not a good idea Axel, you're both wet and he might freak out. Even if he is just adorable._

"Hey can you do me next?"

Demyx' voice brought Axel out of his inner musings and he stared at Roxas who was now completely dry.

Roxas held one hand up with his palm toward Demyx and Axel couldn't help grinning when the water started evaporating out of Demy's clothes and hair. Demyx giggled when he was dry and Roxas started again on Xaldin.

In a very short time they were all dry and Axel just caught Roxas in time as the boy collapsed.

"Hey are you okay Roxas?"

Axel was very worried as he laid the boy down gently and the others crowded close to see what happened.

"He'll be fine after some rest. The magic he has used has drained his energy, even my being here is using a little of his energy so I have to go."

Axel swore the tiger smiled at him before she turned into a small ball of light and melted into the crystal around Roxas' neck.

Grumbling as they moved away to lie down, well Xigbar was grumbling, the others went to sleep.

Axel lay down near Roxas and his sleeping face was the last thing Axel saw before he fell asleep himself.

_**Author's Note 2: Ok so this chapter is even shorter than the last one. I keep telling my mom I need more sleep. Sadly I still don't own the KH characters. I wish I could have at least one, but I wouldn't know which one to choose! Demyx, Axel or maybe Roxas? Gah! Can't decide! Brain shutting down! REBOOT! REBOOT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I'm kind of sad that "Legend" hasn't gotten very many reviews yet, but I'm hoping they will come in time. Please, please review! I'd like to know what you like and don't like about the story, and any changes that might make it better. R&R PLEASE! Also I have updated all the previous chapters so they aren't just big blocks of text, and I'll try to remember that as I keep writing. If I forget just let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can.**_

The first thing Axel realized when he woke up that morning was that he couldn't move. Something was pinning him down and he started to panic until he looked down his body.

Sometime during the night Roxas had scooted over and cuddled up against him.

The boy was using Axels' chest as a pillow, had one of his arms clutching tightly around his waist, and one of his legs was partly wrapped around his.

Axel grinned and wrapped his own arm around the boys back pulling him in tighter.

"If this gets any more lovey-dovey I'm going to hurl."

Axel glared at Xigbar who was just putting down some branches near where Xaldin was trying to start a fire. Demyx dropped off his load noisily and smiled at Axel, who grinned back.

Unfortunately (For Axel) the sound woke Roxas.

He blinked sleepily at Axel and then realization spread across his face and he shoved away apologizing profusely.

Axel laughed as he got up and ruffled the boy's hair with a casual, "Don't worry about it."

Axel stretched leisurely, he felt a little tingly and flushed all over, and he could have sworn his heart was singing in joy. He frowned suddenly.

_That's not my heart I actually hear singing, and it's getting louder._

He looked around at the others but they didn't seem to hear it. Xigbar was sitting on one side of the clearing staring upward, Roxas was brushing dirt off his clothes, and Demyx was helping Xaldin.

Axel kept looking around trying to find the singer whose voice was still getting louder.

Then Xaldin yelled as he and Demyx jumped back from the fire they had been trying to start. It had exploded upward into a pillar of flame, and then it moved. Curling around toward Axel and he realized he was looking at a dragon made of flame.

And just like at the lake with the kraken, Xigbar cursed, Demyx screamed and fainted, and Xaldin grabbed a branch to hit it with.

Axel turned to find Roxas and the boy was watching him calmly.

_**Do you wish a contract with me? **_

Axel blinked and stared at the dragon who was staring right back.

"I … uh… what?"

Axel stammered and the dragon growled.

_**The song of your heart has called to me, do you wish to form a contract?**_

Axel looked around at the others finding Roxas' eyes last. Those eyes were filled with triumph and admiration as they met his own, and Roxas gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Turning back with a confidant smirk Axel answered with a sharp nod. The dragon held out a clawed hand and Axel stretched out his own. He was slightly surprised that the dragon's fire didn't burn him, but it only felt comfortably warm as one of the dragon's claws pierced his palm.

_**Bound by blood this contract is sealed and I, P'rexen of the eternal flames, shall give you my power and bend to your will.**_

Then Axel became wreathed in flame and felt a slight burning sensation on his left upper arm, near his shoulder. The flames died quickly and he inspected his arm and the stylized black flame tattoo that had appeared there.

"What the hell just happened?"

Xigbar yelled as he began kicking Demyx' foot to wake him, and glaring at Axel. Axels' only answer was a soft oomph as Roxas tackled him with both arms wrapped around his waist.

"You summoned a dragon Axel! You were so amazing!"

Axel grinned and started hugging the boy back feeling all warm and tingly again. Really warm, really really warm.

Roxas leaped away with a little yelp of pain and held up his arms, which had been burned to an unhealthy red when Axel had suddenly burst into flames. Demyx had woken up just in time to see this and had started screaming about water until Xigbar had clamped a hand over mouth and yelled at him to chill out. Xaldin was kicking dirt at Axel and yelling at him to roll on the ground and help put out the flames. Roxas was cringing and inspecting his arms, and Axel was wondering why it didn't hurt him to be on fire.

A deep chuckle in his mind and a warning to try and keep his emotions under control, made Axel realize that he was making the flames himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment and the flames went out.

_So is it going to be this crazy all the time now?_

He thought at the dragon, knowing instinctively that that was the voice he heard.

_**Only until you learn to control your new powers.**_

The voice answered back and Axel grunted in response before going to Roxas to see how bad the damage was. To his surprise and delight the burns on the boy's arms were gone, but he still needed to apologize which he did repeatedly and begged for forgiveness.

Roxas just laughed and quickly assured him that everything was fine.

"I had trouble with my powers at first too."

"Wait, powers? The crazy red-head has powers now?"

Xigbar snapped and Demyx squealed in delight.

"Does this mean we're all getting powers? What will mine be? Will it be cool?"

Axel and Roxas laughed, while Xigbar grumbled and Xaldin glared at the blackened spot on the ground where he had been trying to build the fire.

It took a little while for everyone to calm down and Axel explained about hearing the singing just before the dragon appeared and what the dragon had said, since no one else had been able to hear it.

"The dragons can only be heard by the one who calls them." Roxas explained.

"So how did Saix get V'pyr then? I thought you said you summoned him?"

Xaldin asked and ignored the glares that Axel and Demyx both sent his way when Roxas' eyes turned sad and he turned his head away.

"In a way I did. I used my powers to make his heart sing to V'pyr and he was summoned."

"Can you do that for anyone?"

Roxas looked at Xigbar and nodded. Xigbar and Demyx both looked excited and even Xaldin looked interested until Roxas continued.

"But anyone with a dragon will have to fight Saix. If you don't fight him he will try to kill you or force you to join him."

He gave Axel sympathetic eyes but Axel wasn't paying attention anymore.

_Do I want to fight Saix? I sure don't want to join him and I defiantly don't want to die. What do you think?_

_**…..**_

_Fine be that way._

They decided to keep walking and get as far from the castle as they could before dark. About midday they found a stream full of fish and Xaldin suggested they stop and have something to eat.

Axel protested because he hated fish and Xigbar told him to just go hungry then, so he retreated to a nearby rock to pout.

Xaldin and Xigbar waded into the stream to catch some fish and Demyx raced to help. Roxas sat on a rock next to the stream and soaked his feet. After a moment or two he took off his tunic and splashed some water on his face. Axel could only stare at the scars that criss-crossed over his back and he stopped pouting to go sit by Roxas. When he was closer, he could see that similar scars decorated the front of Roxas' torso as well.

"How did you get those scars?"

Roxas wouldn't look at him and Axel felt bad for asking.

"Sorry I was just asking you don't have to answer."

Axel looked away to watch the fish catching operation and he almost didn't hear Roxas' soft voice when he replied.

"Saix gave them to me."

Axel stared at him and could feel rage pouring through him as Roxas continued.

"When he first had me brought to the castle he beat me with the dull side of a sword. Then when he tried to take the stone from me and couldn't, he stabbed me over and over until he was sure I was dead."

Tears glittered in Roxas' eyes and Axel just couldn't help himself and pulled the boy into a hug. Roxas immediately relaxed and leaned into the hug.

"The power in the crystal kept me alive and healed the wounds quickly. When Saix realized that he couldn't kill me he demanded I summon V'pyr. Then he stabbed one spot over and over until it left a scar when it healed."

Axel was furious and held Roxas tighter. He could also feel his body starting to heat up and he focused on keeping that heat away from Roxas, so he wouldn't burn him again. Oblivious to Axels' problem Roxas snuggled in closer and kept talking with his face buried in Axels' chest. Axel could feel his tears starting to soak into his tunic.

"After he had made the contract, he had some the guards use their spears to stab me repeatedly until I fainted. Then he had me thrown in the dungeon. After that whenever he felt like it, he would have the guards bring me upstairs so he could have me beaten again. He thought of it as a game, trying to see how much damage I could take before I died."

Roxas stopped talking to lean away from Axel and looked up into his eyes. Axel felt a sudden burning need to rip Saix to shreds, as he watched the tears flow down Roxas' cheeks.

"I thought I was doomed to that pain and torture forever, until you came along and saved me."

And Axel stared in shock as Roxas leaned in close, and his soft (though slightly wet) lips brushed against his own. Shocked yelling snapped the two apart and they turned to stare at the other three as they scrambled out of the steaming stream, cursing loudly.

Wait… the _steaming_ stream?

Axel blinked as Xigbar started yelling at him and Roxas made them all turn to stare at him as he laughed. Reaching a hand into the stream, which had stopped steaming almost immediately after Axel noticed it, he pulled out a dead fish.

"Looks like Axel took care of getting our food and cooking it all in one go."

Axel and Demyx laughed with him, while Xigbar grumbled and Xaldin began collecting more fish with a small smile on his face.

_**Author's Note 2: While I do own a copy of most of the games, I sadly do not own the copyright for KH, or any plushies. I so want an Axel plushie, so I can snuggle it to sleep every night. My mom thinks I'm crazy for being in love with an animated character, and she just doesn't get that Axel is friggin gorgeous! Can I get an amen?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Thank you girly-girl 12345, and GurrenLagann. Just knowing that the two of you love my story makes it worthwhile and gives me the will to keep writing. But I don't want everyone else getting lazy, I still want to see more reviews. So please R&R.**_

They all sat on some rocks near the stream to eat their meal of boiled fish, courtesy of Axel and his new powers.

Axel made a face before biting into his fish, and Roxas giggled. Axel raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Demyx. Demyx smiled and Axel gave him a wink, before making another face as he bit into his fish again.

Roxas giggled again and soon was in a full on laughing fit as Axel kept making crazy faces at his fish. It didn't take long for Demyx to join in the laughter and even Xaldin chuckled softly.

Xigbar finally got fed up after ten minutes and yelled at them, only to get shoved off his rock by Xaldin. This sent the other three into another fit of laughter and even Xigbar laughed this time.

They all felt more relaxed as they finished their meal and set out on their way again. Before they left, Xaldin speared a few of the uneaten fish on a branch to take with them.

As they walked Xaldin, Xigbar and Demyx talked about where they could go that wouldn't be overrun by Saix' soldiers. Axel and Roxas walked in the back of the group and talked about Axel's new powers.

"Your emotions are the base of your power. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the spell."

"So if I wanted to throw a fireball at someone I would have to be feeling a strong emotion?"

Roxas laughed and Axel grinned at him. _That laugh is so adorable. I just want to make him happy so he can laugh forever. I am so going to reduce Saix to ashes, and give Roxas his head on a silver platter. Wait that's just gross. Flowers! I'll give him flowers and we can dance on Saix' grave, and he'll kiss me and tell me he loves me and I'll say it back and we'll get a big house and live happy forever and I'll make him laugh everyday and…._

Axel grimaced and rubbed his arm where Roxas had just punched him.

"Stop spacing out and pay attention Axel. If you don't learn control you'll just end up hurting people or embarrassing yourself."

Axel mumbled an apology and Roxas rolled his eyes before going on.

"Anyway back to your question. The fireball could be different sizes depending on the strength of your emotions at the time. The stronger the emotion the bigger the flame."

Axel had a thoughtful look on his face when Roxas finished and then his eyes lit up and he grinned. Roxas rolled his eyes and lightly hit his arm again.

"You can't throw any fireballs at the others." Axel pouted and Roxas had to fight not to giggle at the sight.

"Why don't you just work on making a small flame in your hand at first and then changing its shape? It will help you learn control."

Axel shrugged and agreed to give it a try. He worked on it for the rest of the day.

When they settled down to sleep and eat some of the fish, Axel was exhausted but proud of himself. He had managed to not only create a small ball of flame in his hand, but also had made it into different shapes that had kept Roxas entertained and laughing all day.

He flopped down onto his back and glanced around at the others. Xigbar had just flopped down without a care, while Xaldin and Demyx spent quite a bit of time finding the perfect spots to sleep. Roxas sat near Axel but didn't lie down right away.

Axel grimaced as he watched the boy pull a few splinters out of the bottoms of his feet. Axel also noticed that those feet were covered in bruises that began healing as he watched.

"I can carry you if you like, at least until we can get you some shoes."

Roxas blinked at him and lay down with a shrug. "I'll be fine." He stared at the stars above them for a few moments before turning his head to look at Axel.

"About what happened earlier… you know by the stream... I…" Roxas was interrupted by a soft snore and chuckled softly at the now fast asleep red-head.

"Good night Axel."

Axel was the first to wake up the next morning, and he quietly slipped out of their little camp to practice his powers a little before the others woke up. He wanted to impress Roxas mostly, but he also wanted to get good enough to protect the blond.

_Even Xaldin is more of a help in a fight. I'm just a useless waste of space. But not anymore, I'm going to get better at this and next time Roxy won't have to use his powers to save us, cause I'll be doing the saving._

_**Easy there hot stuff, he may not appreciate being treated like some damsel in distress.**_

Axel snorted and a flash of red nearby caught his eye.

_I don't treat him like that, I just don't want to see him get hurt anymore. He's been through enough._

_**So you are going to fight against Saix and V'pyr then?**_

_If it will make Roxy happy I'll turn the whole castle into a pile of ash, V'pyr included._

P'rexen remained silent after that and Axel headed back to camp to make breakfast. Everyone was still asleep so he kept as quiet as he could.

Xaldin and Xigbar woke up first with Roxas following soon after. Axel was sitting cross legged in front of a medium sized flat rock. Sitting on the rock were ten red apples. The red-head was completely focused on his task and didn't notice them getting up.

The smell of toasted apples was becoming mouth watering when Demyx woke up.

"Oh wow! That smells great when do we eep?"

Demyx' yell startled Axel and about half of his apples exploded. Sending a hail of apples chunks into the air. Picking chunks out of his hair, Axel gave Demyx a murderous glare. Roxas bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh and walked over to grab a couple of apples.

"Thank you for breakfast Axel, these smell delicious."

Roxas tossed one to the other blond before taking a bite of his own. Axel gave Demyx one last glare before tossing an apple each to Xaldin and Xigbar and eating his.

They finished eating while they kept walking, and when he finished Axel went back to practicing with his flame. He was walking ahead of everyone, with Roxas and Demyx behind him. Xaldin and Xigbar took up the rear. Axel shaped a small fireball into a horse and made it prance around him. Roxas laughed at it before turning to talk to Demyx.

"So Demy why were you in the dungeons?"

Demyx sighed and threw his hands up.

"Well I'm a gypsy singer, so I was singing for money and the guards accused me of stealing and locked me up."

"They enjoy abusing power." Xaldin grumbled, "I was minding my own business, when one of them knocked into me. He accused me of trying to kill him and I was arrested."

Xigbar snorted and laced his fingers together behind his head. "One of 'em demanded all my money, so I shot him in the face."

He mimed firing a crossbow and pointed at Axel. "And this one got caught stealing from the barracks."

Axel waved an arm at them. "That was actually on purpose just so you know. I never get caught unless I want to be."

"Why would you get caught on purpose?" Roxas asked, and Axel turned around to grin at them.

"To steal from the castle of course!" He struck a dramatic pose as he said this and made large flame wings spread out behind him.

The others burst into laughter and Axel let the flames fizzle out. "You just don't appreciate my genius." He turned around again and kept walking.

They had only been walking for few hours when Xaldin made them stop.

"This could be a problem." Axel was about to ask him what he meant when he noticed the pained look in Roxas' eyes and the blood that was staining the ground under his right foot.

Before they could say anything Roxas waved them off. "I just cut my foot on a sharp stone I'll be fine, promise."

Xaldin shook his head, "Healing your feet all the time is a drain on your energy isn't it?"

Roxas nodded slowly, and before he could say anything more Xaldin scooped him up onto his back.

"Then we'll take turns carrying you until we get some shoes."

Roxas sighed and Axel was happy that he didn't argue. Just after sunset they came across a small town at the base of the Asheren Mountains.

A brief argument broke out when they caught sight of the town. Xigbar and Demyx wanted to go into town and sleep in an inn. Xaldin and Axel wanted to avoid the town altogether and just go through the mountains to Sheras Valley.

"Um… can I point out something you're all overlooking?" The fighting stopped and they all looked at Roxas.

"We don't have any money to use for an inn, and we don't have any supplies to get us through the mountains."

Axel threw an arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"Roxy is right, plus this town is still close to Saix' castle so there could be soldiers here looking for us. How about a compromise? Xiggy and I will sneak into town and steal what we need, and then we go through the mountains. Is that ok with everyone?"

"Why do I have to sneak into town with you? Why not Xaldin, or Demyx, or even Roxas for that matter?"

Axel sighed, "Because Demy spooks far too easily. If something goes wrong we don't want Roxy getting caught. Xally is more of a fighter than the rest of us so if something happens he can protect everyone waiting here. And I can't carry everything we need on my own so you have to help Xiggy."

Xigbar grumbled but agreed to go and Axel gave Roxas a quick grin before they slipped off into the dark.

In town Axel left Xigbar hiding behind an empty stable, with the orders to wait there quietly while he gathered things. The few soldiers he saw patrolling the town were easy enough to avoid and he was able to get all the supplies they needed fairly quickly.

However Xigbar nearly got them caught when Axel came back leading a pony. Axel was fast enough to clamp a hand over the other man's mouth before more than the first two letters of his surprised shout were uttered.

"Don't yell like that or we'll get caught. We are going to need a lot of stuff to make to the valley and we can't carry all of it so the pony is necessary."

Xigbar nodded and they snuck back out of town to where the others were waiting. When the group was back together Axel proudly showed off his haul.

There were extra clothes for all of them, including hooded cloaks. Of course a pair of boots for Roxas, that he happily dug out first. He had also gotten them enough supplies to last for a week at least and some cooking implements so they could have actual meals. There were thick blankets and bedrolls and a weapon for each of them.

He handed a spear off to Xaldin, a crossbow for Xigbar, a rapier for Demyx, a short sword for Roxas, and a pair of daggers for himself.

He also showed them the large bag of money he had decided they needed, so next time they could get an inn and sleep in actual beds.

"I hope the townspeople will be okay without this stuff." Roxas said giving the town a sad glance as they started making their way around it to the mountains.

"Hey no worries Roxy, I stole it all from the soldier's barracks." They all stared at the grinning red-head, and began their trek through the mountains with laughter and light hearts.

- 2 Days Later -

Axel practiced steadily during their travels and he was proud to say that he no longer blew things up when startled. Even P'rexen had been impressed with his progress.

Deciding that he wanted to take a break from his self training for the day, he had been keeping the group laughing with some anecdotes from his years of thieving. They were so distracted by their own mirth that they didn't notice the danger they had just walked into.

"And what do we have here?"

_**Author's Note 2: And so we end on a cliff hanger. I know everyone hates them, please don't shoot me. BUT the next chapter will have Axel using his powers in a fight, and some nice fluff between our guys so look forward to it. And review please! I need some constructive criticism here!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Yay chapter six! And OMG! I found some Org. 13 paper craft! Go check it out, these things are so cute, you can find them on bamroo's acount on deviantart**__**. Now that that is out of my system. Time for a quick recap; our guys have just walked into a nice mess of trouble. How will they fare? Read and find out and send me some reviews or I might have to shave off all of Axel's hair!**_

_**Axel: You can't do that! I'll burn you to ashes!**_

_**Me: I'm the writer I can do whatever I want, and you only have powers when I give them to you.**_

_**Axel: Nooooooo! Pretty please review! Don't let her take my hair!**_

Axel shoved Roxas behind himself and glared at the soldiers. He was cursing himself silently for not paying attention. If he had just been a little more aware of his surroundings they never would have walked into the camp.

The soldiers surrounded them quickly, and Axel noticed one of them leering at Roxas. "I know that kid. He's the one the emperor likes to play with, and he doesn't mind sharing either." The soldier laughed and nudged one of his companions. "He's a cute piece of ass, think the emperor would mind if we play with him a little before we take him back."

Axel was completely outraged. He could feel Roxas pressed close to his back and the boy was shaking like a leaf. But it was when he heard a soft sob from the blond that he lost it. The soldier's screams startled the pony and Xaldin had to yank hard on its lead to keep it from bolting as the men around them burst into flames.

But Axel didn't stop there, as the rest of his group made their way across the camp, he stayed where he was. Just before they left the camp to go a short distance away, Roxas took one last glance back at Axel and wished he hadn't.

Axel's green eyes were glowing an angry red and his fists were clenched so tight that blood was starting to drip from his palms. But that wasn't what really scared the blond, it was the flames. The flames that had taken on the shapes of little winged demons and were ripping the soldiers apart as they burned.

The group stopped and waited a little ways away from the camp, far enough to be out of sight but not far enough to be away from the screams. Those screams seemed to go on forever and when they finally stopped the silence was deafening. Axel didn't appear for quite a while and when he did he refused to meet anyone's eyes. Roxas started to try and say something when Xigbar stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and a kind smile.

"I think he needs some space. So let's just keep going." Roxas nodded and they spent the rest of that day in silence. When they made camp that night, Axel found some rocks nearby to go sit behind. He could still feel rage boiling through him.

_Saix is dead. When I get my hands on him I'll burn him from the inside out. I'll start with the blood in his fingers and toes and let it creep slowly up through his body. He will feel all the pain that he put Roxas through._

_**What about the pain you're causing him right now.**_

Axel blinked in surprise. _What are you talking about you stupid lizard._

The dragon growled and Axel felt a sudden burning pain in his chest.

_**You just found out that part of the torture he went through was being raped, and you haven't said anything to him since. You've been brushing him off and avoiding his eyes. How do you think he feels about now?**_

He pulled up his knees and rested his folded arms on top of them. He buried his face in his arms and sighed in frustration.

_**Look, I know how you feel about him, and I believe he feels the same toward you. You just need to talk to him, let him know how you feel and let things go from there.**_

"A-Axel here d-d-dinner is r-ready."

Axel looked up and Roxas turned his head away before their eyes could meet, but Axel still got a glimpse of unshed tears in his eyes. With a small sigh Axel straightened out and took the bowl of stew that was being held out to him. Roxas turned away and tried to leave but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him. Axel put the bowl aside and pulled the blond down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Are you afraid of me now?" He felt Roxas shake his head and he felt a huge wave of relief pour through him.

"They just made me so angry saying that crap about you. I couldn't just let them get away with it you know." Roxas turned in his arms, so that his back was to Axel's front and he gripped the arms wrapped around him.

"I thought you were disgusted or angry with me and it hurt. I was so scared that you wouldn't want me around anymore." Axel tightened his arms and looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes when Roxas tilted his head back to look at his face.

"Until you came along those dungeons and the torture were my whole world. And you just shattered it into a million pieces with that goofy grin of yours."

Axel grinned and pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. "How old were you when they took you to the castle?"

Roxas twisted sideways to bury his face in the side of Axel's neck and wrap his own arms around his waist. "I was only six, and I spent the next eleven years there." Axel growled and he squeezed the blond so tight he had trouble breathing. Axel loosened his grip when he heard him gasp for breath.

"Sorry. I can't imagine living through all that and not going crazy."

"Maybe I did. Maybe you're just a product of my madness."

Axel laughed and nuzzled his hair. "Then I must be crazy too, and you're my crazy dream."

They both laughed this time and just cuddled. Finally Roxas sighed and leaned back to look into his face.

"Why did you rescue me anyway?" "Cause you looked so sad and beaten down. I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving you there."

A cold look passed over Roxas' face and he started to pull away but Axel wouldn't let him go. "I thought we would all just go our separate ways after that thing at the lake and the thought of never seeing you again made my chest hurt."

Roxas froze and Axel pressed on, hoping the blonde would understand where he was going. "I wanted to make all that sadness and pain I saw in your eyes go away. I wanted to see you smile, and when I did it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Axel closed his eyes and let go of the blond. He was afraid to look at Roxas now, afraid to see a look of disgust and rejection on his face. And afraid to hold on to him anymore, he didn't want to feel it when he was shoved away. He felt like his heart would shatter any second and he fought to keep from crying.

He felt hands on either side of his face and his eyes snapped open when soft lips pressed against his own. The kiss was gentle and only lasted a few seconds before Roxas pulled away.

Green eyes met blue and it felt like ages had passed before Axel grinned and snatched the blond close again. Roxas' startled yelp was cut short when Axel captured his lips in another kiss and he responded immediately. The kiss finally broke when they both had to gasp for air and they jumped when voices sounded behind them.

"That's just so cute!" "Whatever. Are you two done making up now?"

They looked at Demyx and Xigbar and Axel could feel his cheeks burning. He saw a similar blush spread across Roxas' face. Getting up and retrieving his bowl of stew, that had gotten cold sitting there, he held out a hand to Roxas.

Roxas smiled and let Axel pull him to his feet, and they walked over to sit by the fire. When they were all seated Xaldin got their attention.

"We need to start taking turns on watch. We've been extremely lucky so far that nothing has attacked us in our sleep, but these mountains have some fairly dangerous creatures and we shouldn't push our luck anymore." Xaldin was about to continue when he was interrupted by Roxas.

"Actually you don't need to worry about that. Ja'en has been taking care of it. She puts up a barrier every night so we're perfectly safe."

Xaldin grumbled something under his breath and Axel grinned and put his empty bowl aside. "Then we should get some sleep right?" They got out their bedrolls and settled down for the night.

The next day had them all waking rather abruptly as rain pelted down from the sky. They hurriedly gathered their things and went in search of some shelter. Axel found a cave after a few hours and they quickly scrambled inside. Xaldin unloaded some kindling and wood from the pony and Axel happily lit it. Axel took care of drying them with some heat and when he had finished with Demyx and turned to Xigbar he discovered that one-eyed man was missing. Looking around quickly he found their missing friend standing outside with arms spread wide as lightning crashed through the sky.

"Would you get in here before you get yourself zapped you crazy patch-work pirate!" Xigbar just laughed and grinned at them.

"You can cower away in there you bunch of babies, but I love a good storm!" Xaldin snorted, Demyx and Roxas just laughed, and Axel shook his head. Then he heard it, someone was singing again. The voice was different though from the first time he heard it. The first voice had been deep and it sang steadily and with a lot of feeling, this new voice was lighter and it changed octaves rapidly. Axel looked around in confusion. Was he summoning a second dragon? The others couldn't seem to hear it again so he knew it wasn't one of them, but was it possible to have a contract with two different dragons?

_**It is but he is not coming for you. You can hear the voice of my brother because we are bound, just as your friend will be able to hear the next time one of us sings.**_

Axel whipped around and stared out at the cave entrance where Xigbar had been standing, and just as quickly turned back to face the fire with a huge grin on his face. Roxas noticed this behavior and gave the red-head a quizzical look.

"What is it Axel?" Axel's grin just bigger and Demyx and Xaldin joined Roxas in staring at him. "Just wait and you'll see." Axel sing-songed at them, and Xigbar walked in and sat by the fire before they could raise any more questions. Axel noticed that he was rubbing his left upper arm just below the shoulder and he had a dazed look on his face.

Demyx gave the one-eyed man a worried look. "Hey Xiggy, are you okay?"

Xigbar looked up and blinked at them and Axel burst into laughter. "Give it up and show us your mark Xiggy." Xigbar blinked again, before lifting his sleeve to show them the three pronged black lightning bolt mark on his arm. They all congratulated him on summoning and making a pact with the dragon and Xaldin turned to Axel.

"How did you know about it though? Last time only you could hear the dragon singing." "That because none of you had a dragon yet. Apparently only someone with a dragon contract already or the person summoning a dragon can hear them sing. So what was the name of the lightning dragon again?"

Xigbar grinned, "Ar'Kbon and yours is P'rexen right?" Axel nodded, but the look on his face was serious. "You better start working on your control. I might just have to set your clothes on fire if you zap me." Xigbar nodded and decided he would sleep closer to the cave entrance just in case he sparked in his sleep.

The storm had moved on by morning and they ate a quick breakfast before starting up again. Axel decided that he wanted to take care of leading the pony today and let Xigbar take the lead. Roxas and Demyx walked just ahead of Axel and Xaldin was on the pony's other side. Xigbar had a few false starts as he started learning to control his new powers, and everyone made sure to give him plenty of space.

By the time they made camp that night, Xigbar felt fairly confident in his control and explained to the others that his dragon had been helping him learn faster. "So are you making this happen Roxas?" Demyx grinned at the other blonde who shook his head. "If I was doing it you would know, but I'm not."

"It can't just be a coincidence though." Xaldin gave the blonde a strange look. Roxas looked thoughtful, "I think maybe all of you were meant to be able to sing to the dragons though and just being near the stone is strengthening your hearts voices." He pulled the crystal out again and they all stared at it. "It is a very powerful magical object."

Axel whistled softly and Roxas put his stone away again. They made dinner and drifted off to sleep, with Roxas and Axel lying side by side. Axel wasn't surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night to find Roxas cuddled up to him again. He just wrapped his arms around his blond and went back to sleep.

They didn't change their routine much when they got up the next morning. They ate, packed up camp, and started walking again. Today Axel and Xigbar wanted to practice together and they even sparred a little. About midday Xaldin stopped them and studied the ground for a moment.

"We need to be careful now." He pointed some tracks to the others. "This area is overrun by wolts." The others looked grim and they kept their eyes and ears open for any sign of the fierce beasts.

Wolts were common to mountainous areas like this. They were large pony sized goats covered in thick black fur with long wolf-like faces. They would attack any creature they came across and always traveled in packs of at least ten. There were rumors that they had been created long ago by evil mages from normal goats and wolves and left to breed in the wild.

Fortunately they didn't spot anything more than tracks of the beasts for the rest of the day. They were feeling quite relieved when they made camp that night. Axel and Xigbar did a bit of sparring before they went to sleep and the night passed without event.

In the morning they discovered more tracks all around their camp and came to the decision to start a night watch. Xaldin quickly assured Roxas that they fully trusted Ja'en and her barrier, but keeping a watch would help them all sleep better. Roxas just shrugged and volunteered for the first watch.

The next couple of days showed no more signs of the beasts, not even tracks, and they let their guard down a little. That's when it happened.

Out of nowhere wolts pounced on the group. Xaldin, Demyx, and Roxas surrounded their pony and brandished their weapons at the beasts. After a quick glance to see that Roxas was okay Axel attacked.

He created large flaming chakrams out of flames, one in each hand, and threw them at the beasts. He watched in satisfaction as the spinning wheels of fire sliced a couple of wolts in half and he caught his new weapons when they spun back to him and prepared to throw them again. Xigbar was also using his powers to fight. He made fists with his hands and allowing his thumbs to point upward and his index fingers to point at the beasts he was firing off little bolts of lightning. Every time one hit a wolt, the beast would seizure and die.

Axel was starting to get worried when the creatures just kept coming. He had never heard of a pack this big. There had to be at least thirty of the things running around them right now. He threw his chakrams again, slicing one beast deeply along its side, but the other dodged. That's when he heard his name.

Glancing over he spotted Xaldin and Demyx fighting fiercely by the pony, but Roxas had been herded away and was slashing furiously at the three beasts that had surrounded him. Axel tried to race over and help, but he was surrounded himself. He called out to Roxas just as one of the beasts leapt at the blonde.

Roxas lifted one hand, palm facing the enemy, and a bolt of pure white light pierced the beast. Its carcass hit the ground hard where the blond had been standing, but he had jumped out of the way. He made a horizontal slicing motion with his sword toward the other two beasts, and a half-moon shaped arc of light shot out from his blade. It cut one beast in half horizontally and sliced the back legs off the other. He jumped onto the wounded animals back and plunged his sword down through the top of its head.

Axel was so stunned by this that he didn't notice the wolt that had snuck up behind him until he was knocked down. His head bounced off a rock as he fell and he felt the world going black.

When he came to later he was happy to see that everyone seemed to be fine, especially Roxas. He was told that his fall had cracked his head open and he had been bleeding pretty bad, but Roxas had healed him.

They were camped out near a small stream, and even though it was still several hours to sunset they all agreed to set up camp early. While Roxas walked the perimeter of their camp, setting up the barrier, Axel asked Demyx what had happened after he blacked out.

"Well the one that knocked you down was about to rip your throat out when Roxy landed on its back. He just kind of grabbed its ears and the thing started screaming like he was ripping apart. It was kind of scary, like he was using a reverse healing on it to cause pain. And after it keeled over he stood up and just threw his hands outward and these little lights shot out everywhere. I swear they looked like feathers too and they swarmed around the rest of the wolts and sliced them to ribbons."

Axel stared at Roxas in surprise as the blond walked toward him. Ignoring his look Roxas put his hands on either side of his face and tilted his head forward to inspect the wound area. Satisfied he released the red-head and smiled.

"So will I live doctor Roxy?" Axel asked with a grin and Demyx laughed. "Your chances look good. But why did you have lock picks tied up in your hair?" Axel shrugged, "If you were a guard and caught me thieving would you think to look in my hair for them?" The two blondes laughed with him.

_**Author's Note 2: Yay Xiggy has a dragon now too. Who should be next Xally or Demy? So after going back over the whole story I realized that GurrenLagann was right, Roxas does seem to need a little too much protection. So I made up a fight just for him! Wow two fights and a nice chunk of fluff all in one chapter. Hee I love my imagination sometimes.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Gah! I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. But my heart problems seem to be under control now so I can write again. I do want to thank my brother for writing out and posting the note for me. He knew how bothered I was that I couldn't work on the story. The next few chapters may take awhile since I tire easily now and can't work on them for very long so please bear with me and thank you for your patience. Please give me your opinions of the story so far, and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**_

By the time they made camp the next day, near a little brook, Xaldin assured them that they would be out of the mountains soon. "We should be within sight of Saphirian by midday at the latest. Saphirian is a farming village at the west end of Sheras Valley. At the east end is the village of Sheras Pass."

"Do you think the village will have any soldiers?" Xaldin shook his head at Roxas.

"The entire valley is surrounded by sheer cliffs that make coming through the mountains impossible for anyone not native to the area. The only way in is through Sheras Pass. The village is actually split in half by the pass itself, with one half outside the valley and the other inside. The pass is so narrow that only one person can go through at a time and any goods have to be carried by hand."

Xigbar glared at Xaldin. "So coming through the mountains like this was a waste of time? We can't go down cliffs like that with a pony and no gear!"

Xaldin shook his head. "I said it was impossible for anyone who isn't a native. I was born and raised in Saphirian."

"Does this mean we get to meet your parents?" Demyx and Axel grinned as their words echoed, but Xaldin shook his head. "They died eight years ago." Everyone was silent after that and set about having dinner. Axel and Xigbar decided to spar while Xaldin cooked with Demyx' help, and Roxas joined the sparring.

By the time Xaldin called them to come eat, Xigbar had a singed sleeve, Axel's right arm was numb, and both of them were blinking spots from their eyes. Roxas hadn't even been scratched, which made the other two grumble.

While they ate Demyx decided they needed some music to help them relax, so he started singing. His voice was a soft tenor and Axel thought he was very good. Closing his eyes so could just let the music sink in, he thought it was strange to hear a slight echo of the song.

Opening his eyes he glanced around to see who was singing along and was surprised when everyone else was still just listening. But Xigbar turned and met his eyes. This voice was a higher pitch than the first two and sounded female. It flowed though the notes and Axel thought it sounded a little bubbly.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made Axel turn and stare. Xigbar followed his gaze and nudged Xaldin. The three of them staring off elsewhere caught Roxas' attention and he poked Demyx gently. He stopped singing and noticed the others all staring off toward the brook.

When he turned to look the brook had risen up out of its bed and was now staring at him. Demyx grinned and clapped his hands in delight as he gave the dragon a very enthusiastic yes. Water spiraled around him before returning to its place in the brook bed.

He proudly showed them the black stylized waves in a small globe that had appeared on his arm, in the same place as Axel and Xigbar's marks. Demyx then felt he needed to start practicing right away to catch up with the other two and within five short minutes had put out their fire, soaked all of them, had a fireball thrown at him, dodged a small lightning bolt, tripped over Roxas' extended foot, and been clonked over the head by Xaldin.

By the time they started out again the next morning, Demy's persistent begging for forgiveness had worn them down and they all forgave him, albeit a little reluctantly in some cases.

When they reached the edge of the cliffs that Xaldin had warned them of, the now three dragon wielders and Roxas were more than a little damp and greatly surprised at their dirty-blond haired friends ability. He seemed to be a natural at his magic, and had happily related his dragon's praise at his control to the others.

Axel looked down at the village below them. The majority of it rested close to the cliffs they stood on with farmlands expanding out to fill the rest of the valley as far as he could see and he noticed several homes spaced out among these fields.

Xaldin led them over to a pair of thick trees on either side of a large boulder. "So how do you plan to get us down there, oh brilliant native?" Axel chuckled at Xigbar's comment and stared in confusion as Xaldin calmly reached up and yanked down hard on a low branch of the left tree.

A low rumbling made them stare in open-mouthed wonder as the front of the boulder slid down to reveal a sloping passage. Xaldin smirked at them and led their pony into the passage, leaving the others to scramble after him.

It only took them about an hour to follow the wide tunnel to the base of the cliffs and emerge into the light on the valley floor. A sudden shout put them all on guard and a streak of yellow hit Xaldin hard.

Axel stared for a moment in shock, before turning away with a blush staining his cheeks. The streak of yellow turned out to be a short haired blond man. The blond had both arms around Xaldin's neck and had captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. When they finally broke for air, Xaldin turned to the others with one arm firmly around the blonde's waist.

Axel opened his mouth to say something and Xaldin interrupted. "This is my husband, Luxord." He glared at all of them, daring them to make a rude comment. Luxord just gave them a wave and pulled away from Xaldin. "Come on Xally Luv, bring yer friends so we can celebrate. I just got a new shipment of the best rum in Thanaos."

Roxas giggled and started to follow the older blond when he noticed that the others weren't moving. Axel grinned, "Here we go again." Xaldin's eyes widened as wind whipped around him and eventually took the form of a dragon. Axel thought this one's voice was more breathy than the others and a light bass.

None of them were paying attention to Luxord, until he started trying to hit the wind dragon with a stick. Xaldin grabbed his arm and quickly reassured him that things were ok, before facing the dragon.

"I accept." Axel chuckled at Luxord's gaping expression as the wind whipped furiously around himself and Xaldin before dissipating.

"What the hell was that?" Xaldin looked a little guilty as he faced his love. "It's going to take a while to explain."

_**Whoo! So both Demy and Xally have their dragons now. And we get to meet Xally's husband! Who saw that coming? Besides me. Sorry this chapter is so short, but this was just such a perfect place to stop. And a thank you to GurranLagann who was the only person to review for the saving of Axel's hair.**_

_**Axel: Are you guys serious? Only one person cares that Kit is going to shave away all my beautiful hair?**_

_**Me: oh well you just have shit luck. ::Turns on electric razor and grins evilly::**_

_**Axel: ::runs away clutching his hair and screaming::**_

_**Me: ::chases Axel with razor laughing hysterically::**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**:: Screaming and maniacal laughter are heard in the background ::**_

_**Roxas: so Kit is still trying to catch Axel and shave his head. She said if she gets 2 more reviews she'll stop… :: Axel runs by clutching his hair, Roxas sweat drops::**_

_**Axel: Roxas save me! :: Kit runs into the room with razor in hand ::**_

_**Me: Help him and you get shaved too! :: Roxas runs away with Axel::**_

_**Meh I'm tired, I'll catch them later. I feel like this story might be coming to the end soon, mainly because I already have the ending in mind! I think maybe four or more chapters until then. We'll see what happens. Warning this chapter will contain smexy stuff (Lemon)! If you don't like don't read. Flamers will be shot, reviewers will get cookies! (And I'm a pastry chef, so I make great cookies!)**_

Xaldin explained everything as they walked into the village and lifted his sleeve to reveal his new tattoo. Luxord gently followed the swirling feather pattern with a finger and smiled at his love. "I like it." Axel snorted softly as the two exchanged loving looks, and looked over at Roxas. His blond was staring at the ground and Axel got the feeling he was feeling a little down. He threw an arm over his shoulder and grinned at him. Roxas smiled back a little as they went into the village inn.

The inn was a nice looking two-story building, with a tavern and kitchen on the bottom floor and rooms for guests upstairs. The basement held a bathing room with a large hot spring that was maintained by an old magic spell. A little stable stood next to the building and Luxord had a stable boy take it inside, after the group retrieved their belongings. There were even some gambling tables in the tavern area, and the room had quite a few people in it, who all welcomed Xaldin enthusiastically.

Luxord explained that he and Xaldin owned the inn together and the group was more than welcome to stay there free of charge. Xaldin walked into the kitchen to fix lunch and Luxord took them upstairs to the rooms. He apologized that he only had two rooms left so the group would have to share.

Axel shrugged it off and walked into one the rooms, dropping his stuff onto the bed and stretching. There was a sigh behind him and he turned to give Roxas a curious look. The blond was sitting on the other bed just staring out the window. The two beds rested against opposite walls and a pair of chests, for their stuff, sat at the foot of each bed. There was a night stand near the door with a mirror, basin, pitcher of water, and a clean white towel resting on it.

Axel sat on his bed and gave the blond a worried look. "Is something wrong? You look depressed." Roxas shook his head. "I guess I just feel bad for dragging all of you into this." Axel laughed and flapped his hand. "Meh it was our choice to make the contracts so you didn't drag us into anything. Got it memorized?" Roxas laughed and they went downstairs for lunch.

After lunch they wanted to go practice, and Xaldin led them into a walled off area near the inn. The walls were high enough to obscure the area inside, which was nothing but a hard-packed dirt field. A few other men were sparring with weapons when they entered, but they left when Xaldin asked. "The walls here will keep anyone from seeing us. It's better if no one here learns about our powers. The villagers are mostly trustworthy, but we shouldn't take any chances." They all agreed and settled down to training.

The first hour or so was spent helping Xaldin learn his new power and work on control, and then they sparred. Axel threw a fire chakram at Xaldin who knocked it away with a gust of wind and Xigbar shattered it into pieces with a well shot lightning bolt. Axel grinned and shaped all the little pieces into smaller blades, but Demyx put them out with a flood of water bubbles. Then Xaldin scooped them all up and dropped them onto the ground with another gust. Axel rubbed his sore behind and retaliated with a hail of fireballs.

It was fully dark by the time they stopped and they were grateful when Xaldin led them to the bathing room. After the bath they sat down to a relaxing dinner. Luxord got them involved in a game of black jack, except for Roxas who claimed he was tired and went upstairs. It was fairly late when Axel climbed back up the stairs to bed. The room was dark and he tired to be quiet so as not to disturb Roxas. He slipped off his boots and shirt, wanting to sleep in only his pants. After removing his lock picks from his hair he set them down on the chest at the foot of his bed and lay down.

He was just starting to drift off when he felt someone sit on his bed. He opened his eyes and marveled at how the blue eyes in front of him glowed and sparkled in the moonlight coming in through the window. Even his skin seemed to glow and Axel was glad it was dark enough to hide his blush, since the blond was only wearing pants. "Roxas what amph fumph hermph?" The rest of his sentence was reduced to gibberish as the blond kissed him. He was shocked at the forcefulness and passion in that kiss, but quickly responded in kind.

_**Warning Lemon alert! Warning Lemon Alert! Warning Lemon Alert! Warning Lemon Alert!**_

They broke for air and Axel moaned softly as Roxas started kissing and biting gently at his neck. Then Roxas moved to straddle his waist and Axel hissed in pleasure as their growing erections rubbed together. He grabbed a handful of blond hair in one hand and tugged gently, as his other hand ran down the blonde's naked back. Roxas shivered slightly above him and bit harder into his neck causing the red-head to hiss again. He felt his back arching and his eyes closed as Roxas began to move, rubbing his groin against Axel's own. "Axel…" At the sound of his name, he opened his eyes again and those blue eyes were clouded over in pleasure. He grinned and nipped gently at the blonde's neck, and when he moaned Axel made his move.

He flipped the blond onto his back and knelt between his legs. He ignored the little yip of surprise and captured Roxas' lips in another kiss. The blond met his passion with equal force and moaned softly into his mouth when Axel stroked a hand down his length. The blond wiggled under him and Axel could feel his hands tugging at his pants.

Grinning at the unspoken request he slipped the last of his clothing off while Roxas did the same. Leaning over his blond again he rubbed their naked erections together and shivered in delight when Roxas' back arched and he moaned. He began kissing down his torso pausing briefly to lick and tease the little pink nipples. When he felt hands clutched into his hair he rolled his eyes upward to look at the blonde's face. His eyes were closed and he was panting softly.

Axel lifted one hand and let two of finger slip into Roxas' open mouth, who sucked at them greedily. He kissed his way back up to the others neck, and pulled his fingers out of his mouth to kiss him again. He felt the blonde's tongue against his mouth and happily allowed him entrance. Their tongues danced around each other, and Axel rubbed his moistened fingers against Roxas' entrance.

Roxas tensed and Axel froze remembering. He pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry! I forgot… I didn't mean…" Fingers against his lips shut him up and he stared at the blond beneath him. "It's okay Axel. I was just surprised." The blond took kissed him gently and pushed his hand back to his entrance. "I want you. Please?" Axel gently slipped a finger inside and waited as Roxas tensed again before he relaxed. Using his other hand to brace himself he leaned down and sucked gently at the blonde's neck. Roxas moaned and Axel began to slowly work his finger in and out, while sucking a little harder at his neck.

He added a second finger making gentle scissoring motions, and shivering as Roxas grabbed at his hair again his moans getting louder. He bit gently into his lover's neck as he added a third finger, working with his blonde's hole, stretching and preparing it. Roxas moaned his name again and he pulled his fingers out with a little pop. Pressing himself against the hole he looked into those blue eyes again and pushed. Roxas made a pained noise and he pulled painfully at Axel's hair.

Axel grunted and pushed a little more, gently easing himself into the blonde's body. He stopped when he was fully sheathed and listened to the little pants of his lover. Roxas pulled him down into a quick kiss and whispered seductively against his lips. "Make love to me." Needing no further encouragement Axel began moving. Slowly at first, then faster as his lovers moans egged him on. In and out he went, faster and harder and deeper, he found his rhythm and felt that delicious heat building in his belly. Then the singing started and he almost faltered.

_What is? Wait that's…that's my voice… my heart…it's singing…_

He smiled in wonder and when his green eyes met Roxas' blue ones a second voice joining with heart did make him falter. "Don't stop!" Roxas panted and Axel realized he knew this voice too. It belonged to Roxas! Their hearts were singing together! He felt the blond moving with him and the heat was still building, threatening to explode.

_Almost…almost… _And they came together as their hearts sang one final triumphant note.

Panting from exertion Axel pulled out and flopped onto his side next to his lover. Their eyes met and they both smiled. "We're going to need another bath." Axel chuckled. "Go right ahead if you can move." Roxas laughed back.

_**End of Lemon! End of Lemon! End of Lemon! End of Lemon! End of Lemon! End of Lemon!**_

It was a while before either of them could get up and they slipped downstairs to clean up. When they made it back to the room they grabbed their pants from the floor and slipped them on before going back to bed, this time together. Axel fell asleep cuddling his little blond love close and fell into dreams.

_**Format for the dream sequence will be a little different. Thinking will be underlined.**_

_He was sitting on the edge of a tall building. He was looking out over a huge town. Behind him was the face of an enormous clock. One leg dangled in the air and the other was resting on the ledge with the knee up. He was resting one arm on his knee and the other hand was holding a strange blue treat on a stick. He was wearing black pants and boots, and a long black cloak that was closed with a strange metal chain. Silver chains dangled from the front of his cloak._

_What is this? And what the heck am I wearing?_

_He took a bite of the blue thing and the first thing he noticed was that it was frozen. Then a combination of salty and sweet flavors exploded over his tongue._

_What the hell?_

_His dream self seemed unaffected and turned his head when his name was called. Roxas was sitting next to him wearing the same weird outfit. Both of his feet were hanging over the edge, and he had another of those blue frozen treats in his hand. They both watched as it dripped._

"_Axel do you think we'll ever be whole again someday? That we'll have hearts?"_

_Axel opened his mouth,_

_We do have hearts! What are you talking about?_

"_Sure we will! Then we'll Somebodies instead of Nobodies! You'll see real soon."_

_What the heck? What am I talking about?_

"_I don't know Axel. I don't think I can wait much longer."_

_Roxas stood up and let his treat fall down the side of the building, before he stepped back and turned his back on Axel. "I think my time is up."_

_Axel dropped his treat too and jumped up. "What are you saying Rox? Roxas?"_

_The blond turned, and began to change in front of his eyes. He found himself staring at a spiky brunette wearing large red and black shoes, black short pants, a black shirt, and red jacket that was open in the front. Silver chains crossed over the jacket and a chain with a crown pendant hung from his neck. His blue eyes were cold. "Roxas doesn't exist anymore."_

_Who the hell are you! What did you do to Roxas!_

_Light blossomed in the brunette's hand and a large key shaped sword appeared. "Nobodies shouldn't exist." He swung his key sword at Axel and knocked him off the ledge and he fell screaming for Roxas._

Axel sat up gasping, his eyes wide in fright. _What the hell…stupid messed up nightmare._ He flopped back down closing his eyes and rolled over to snuggle with his blond again…who wasn't there. His eyes snapped open and he sat up to survey the room. Roxas wasn't there at all, even his boots and clothes were missing. Getting up he quickly slipped on his boots and shirt and grabbing his cloak, sped out the door just in time to hear the front door of the inn close with a soft click. Dashing quietly down the stairs he slipped out the door and caught a glimpse of bright yellow ducking around the corner of the building. He shot after it and stared in shock at the bobbing blond head, as Roxas ran across the fields and out of the village.

_**Whew, another chapter over and done. I know I suck at lemons, it was so crappy. Please don't shoot me. The story is getting to the good stuff soon and we're so close to the final confrontation, when all of our boys get to be deliciously badass. I'm getting tingly just thinking about it. So give me your opinions and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Ta Ta for now!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter almost didn't get finished at all, my computer got a virus. Thank god my friend is good with computers. He fixed it and I didn't lose any of my files. Then of course my cat decided that I wasn't going to be allowed to write. She bit me every time I tried to type and lay across my keyboard. **_

_**And let me tell you it is very hard to write locked in a tiny little bathroom! But enough with my complaints. **_

_**First of all I have cookies to deliver so… :Gives a cookie to SettingSunRisingMoon, The Winged Huntress, GurrenLagann, and Christina E. Lupin. : Enjoy! And a tip for making your own cookies, always make your dough by hand. Store bought is okay, but handmade always tastes better. Plus you can add a secret ingredient or two! (I always add just a little bit of oatmeal to chocolate chip cookies, it makes the chocolate really pop!)**_

Axel ran quietly across the fields after Roxas. _Where is he going?_ Roxas ran up to the cliff wall and disappeared behind a boulder. When Axel reached the boulder himself he wasn't surprised to find a tunnel hidden behind it.

_I wonder how Roxas knew this was here? _The tunnel was pitch black, but he could see a light moving up it ahead of him. He followed swiftly starting to worry about his blond and what his intentions might be.

When he reached the top, he spotted that blond head jogging into the trees ahead of him and sighed before running after him. It must have been an hour or so before the blond stopped, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. Axel was out of breath himself, but he walked up and leaned against another tree nearby.

Roxas gave him an angry look. "What are you doing here? Go back!" Axel let himself slide down the tree to a sitting position and gave the blond sad eyes. "What did I do wrong Roxas?" Roxas blinked in surprise, "What? What are you talking about?" Axel sighed and fisted both hands in his hair. "I must have done something wrong or hurt you without meaning to, I just want you tell me what it was. Did I go too fast? Or push you to things you weren't ready for?"

He could feel tears starting to slide down his face and put his hands over his face to hide them. "Axel it's not that." He moved his hands to stare at Roxas, who had his eyes closed and a single tear dripped from his chin. "Then what? Was I just a one night stand to you then?" Roxas pushed away from his tree and went to his knees in front of the red-head, taking his hands as he looked into Axel's eyes.

"Never Axel, you mean everything to me. I love you." Axel felt his head swoon and he pulled his hands away to wipe the tears from his face. "I love you too Roxy. But why are you sneaking away?" Roxas sighed and stood up. "Because I love you."

Axel blinked in confusion as he stood up himself. "Uh… color me confused, but you're leaving me because you love me?" Roxas rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"I know it sounds stupid like that. But you are planning to fight Saix right?"

"Of course! He's gonna pay for what he's done!"

"And you'll let me fight with you?"

'No! You have to stay here! Well not 'here' here, but back in the village."

"Why?"

"Because you might get hurt or worse, and I just couldn't take it if something happened to you."

"Exactly."

Axel blinked as realization hit him, and Roxas nodded. "You see? Because I love you, I can't let you fight Saix. You will get hurt and you might die and I couldn't take it." Roxas stopped him from interrupting with a finger on his lips.

"V'pyr gives Saix power over blood. He can pull the blood from your body causing you to bleed, he doesn't even need to cut you. How can you fight while bleeding to death from every orifice? You can't Axel, but I can. I can heal even from that kind of damage, I've done it before, but you can't."

Axel grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. "I understand, I really do. But I can't let you go alone, and you're forgetting something Roxy. I have a dragon now, so even if I don't go fight him he will come looking for me eventually." He watched as their entwined shadows grew slowly across the ground. The sun had come up while they talked.

He gripped the blonde's chin and lifted his face for a quick kiss. "Let's go back now ok?" A snapping sound caused them both to jump and Axel blinked at the spear point in his face. "Who…" A sharp thump to the back of his neck cut off the rest of his words, and he vaguely heard Roxas shout his name before darkness closed in on his vision.

_He was standing in a pure white room. One wall was completely covered by windows, and a weird heart shaped moon hung in the sky beyond them. He glanced down at himself and sighed in frustration. He was wearing that stupid black cloak outfit again._

_Not this crap again. But at least I can't get knocked off a building this time._

"_You have weird dreams Axel."_

_He looked up in surprise. Roxas walked into the room, wearing the same black cloak._

"_Roxas…what?"_

_He blinked, he had actually spoken out loud that time. Roxas sighed and walked over to the windows._

"_Axel do you remember what happened?"_

"_Uh… you mean when you changed into someone else and knocked me off that tall building?"_

_Roxas spun around and stared at him with wide eyes. "What? When did I do that?"_

"_The last dream I had, or I guess it was nightmare."_

_Roxas stared at him some more then shook his head. "You do have weird dreams. But I meant in the woods, where you got knocked out."_

_Axel blinked, "Some guys attacked us… wait this isn't a dream this time is it?" Roxas shook his head._

"_They knocked me out too, then they tied us up and they're taking us somewhere. I'm not sure where, but I don't think they work for Saix. They're going the wrong way for starters."_

"_How do you know? And why are you in my dream?"_

_Roxas smiled at him. "Our hearts are connected, and I heal myself remember? I'm just pretending to still be knocked out right now. But when we get where ever it is they're taking us, you can't tell them anything about me. Don't mention my powers, or Ja'en, and especially don't mention the crystal okay?"_

_Axel nodded and moved over to him to hug him. "We'll be okay I promise. I won't let them hurt you and Saix will never get his hands on you again."_

The dream faded and he floated in a peaceful darkness.

"His companion already promised that they aren't working for Saix, do we really need to restrain him still?"

"That stupid little blond is still keeping things from us, he could be lying."

"Aww I thought he was adorable."

Axel's eyes shot open and he sat up. He was surprised to find himself sitting on a bed. He glanced quickly around the room. It didn't have a lot of furniture, just the bed he had been laying on and a large armchair nearby. The armchair was occupied by a boy, with bluish silver hair that draped over one eye. He held a large open book in his lap and was staring silently at Axel. Axel only gave him a quick glance over before turning his attention to the three people standing at the foot of the bed.

They all wore similar outfits of black pants and tunics. The tunics had long draping sleeves over the right arm, but the left was bare from the shoulder. But their clothes were all that was similar about them. The one on the right had long tapered pink hair and was smiling at him. The middle one towered over the other two and had short orangish-brown hair and was giving him a blank face, and the left one had long blond hair that hung down the sides of his face and he was sneering.

Axel growled and got off the bed to drop into a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you and where is my friend?" He growled again when the blond answered him with a greasy sounding laugh. He shouted at them, "If you so much as touched him I'll…" He tried to make a fireball in his hand and his head exploded in pain.

He gripped his head in both hands and groaned. "What the hell did you do to me?" He hissed as he sank down onto the bed again. He was glaring at Blondie, but it was the Giant who answered him. "We can't let you use P'rexen's power until we know that you aren't an enemy." The pain was already fading away, and Axel looked at them in surprise. Pinkie smiled and turned slightly. Axel stared at the swirling leaf tattoo on his arm. Giant sighed and turned to make his tattoo visible and made Blondie show his.

Giant had two 'F' shapes facing away from each other with two swirling circles between them, and Blondie had a snowflake made of several swirling circles. Axel grunted and stood up again, "Fine we are only enemies of Saix. And that's all you're getting from me until I see my friend." Blondie scowled at him and started to take a step forward but Giant stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take you." He opened the door and motioned Axel through.

Much to Axel's relief, Blondie shoved his way out the door first and vanished. Axel stepped out the door and looked around. To his right a set of stairs went up, and his left had a long hallway that Blondie was currently stomping his way down. In front of him was another hall that ended in a second set of stairs that went down. Giant stepped around him and led the way down the hall in front of them.

Glancing back Axel was slightly annoyed that Pinkie and Book Boy were following them. Book Boy's stare was starting to annoy him. "My name is Lexaeus, the grouchy blond is Vexen, and these two are Marluxia and Zexion." Axel grunted in response, "I'm Marluxia of course, just call me Marly." Pinkie said and Axel turned away and followed Lexaeus down the stairs.

Lexaeus looked at him, "This is the part where you give us your name." Axel's answer was a harsh glare and a crossing of his arms over his chest. Lex shrugged after exchanging a look with Marly, and opened the door at the foot of the stairs. It opened into another set of hallways and Lex turned to the left. They walked about a quarter of the way down the hall before Lex pointed to a door.

"In here." Axel swallowed hard, afraid of the condition he would find Roxas in, and opened the door.

_**MWHAHAHAHAWAHAHA! I am so evil leaving it here, but it's just such a perfect place to stop. Yay Marly, Lex, and Zexy! I don't like Vexy much but yea he's in there too. My head was so blank writing this whole chapter so it came out kinda poopy. And for those of you who are wondering, 'What about the other guys?' Don't worry I haven't dropped them out of the story, they will be back next chapter.**_

_**So R&R please! I need some constructive criticism here! And suggestions, god do I need some suggestions. TTFN!**_

_**June 25 update: I noticed that Lexy's tattoo was just a description of the earthbender symbol from Avatar; The Last Airbender. I redid it to make it more unique.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you Nyx The Last Keybearer, and Kakita101! Cookies for you and one for The Winged Huntress too! Thanks for reviewing! It gives me such a thrill to see people enjoying the products of my madness. After all it's not fair to keep all this fun to myself right? I just realized that I've been forgetting the disclaimer in my AN, so again I do not own any of the KH characters, but everything else is mine. And I now have a deviantart account, where I will be posting my little doodles (I can't draw worth beans) and even some previews for my stories, along with a few dumb little photos. Same name as here so go check it out if you want to.**_

The first thing he saw were very angry blue eyes, and he felt as though the breath had been slammed from his lungs. He shot across the room to tackle the little blond into the bed he had been sitting on. Roxas grunted and hugged him back just as fiercely. Marly's chuckle reminded them that they weren't alone and they moved to sit together on the end of the bed, with Axel keeping one arm over his love's shoulders.

This room was arranged the same as the one Axel had woken up in. He felt one eye twitch slightly when Zexion sat in the armchair while still keeping his eye fixed on Axel. He felt Roxas shiver slightly and without thinking warmed the air around the two of them. He blinked when the pain didn't come, and felt Roxas snuggle into him.

_The one with the book is a mage. He was using his power to bind yours._

Axel pressed a kiss into his lover's forehead in an attempt to hide his look of surprise.

_And you can block it without him realizing it?_

_For a little while at least._

_And this little chat is possible because our hearts are connected right?_

_Right._

He wrapped an arm about his love's waist and they finally gave Lex and Marly their attention. "Satisfied now?" Lex asked, and the both of them nodded. "Good, then perhaps we can get your names?" Roxas sighed softly before answering for the two of them.

"Roxas and he's Axel."

"How long have you had your dragon?" _(Marluxia)_

"About sixteen days." _(Roxas)_

Axel thought about it but could only account for thirteen himself, unless… ah it must have taken their captors a couple of days to reach this place.

Lex and Marly exchanged surprised looks, "Then how did you become enemies of Saix?" (_Lexaeus)_

"We were prisoners in his dungeon, waiting to be dragon food. Axel broke all of us out."

"Did you forget already Roxy? I got caught on purpose to get inside the castle."

"Wait! Who is 'us'? And why did you want to be inside the castle?" Zexion finally spoke, and Axel was slightly pleased by his surprised look. He started grinning and Roxas nudged him in the side.

"I wanted in the castle so I could steal from the big man himself. And 'us' is…"

He was stopped by panicked yelling and a rumble that caused the walls of the room to shake. The other three men ran from the room, leaving the door wide open. Roxas grinned mischievously, "Speak of the devil…" "And he shall appear." Axel matched his grin and they walked out into the hall together.

Axel wanted to laugh at the chaos that met their eyes, and draped a casual arm over Roxas' shoulders. Lex, Marly, and Zexy fought directly in front of Axel and Roxas. They had Xaldin, Xigbar and Demy trapped between themselves and Vexen. Lex seemed to be chucking stones from the floor that kept exploding from Xigbar's lightning shots. Marly and Zexion were trying to protect Zexy's book from Demy's water bubbles, and Xaldin was using a wall of wind to keep Vexen's ice at bay.

All fighting ceased when Axel put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Everybody relax! We're all on the same side here!" He heard Roxas laugh beside him and grinned. Roxas pointed at their three friends, "They would be the rest of 'us' that we mentioned."

Since all of them were staring at Axel and Roxas, Axel was the only one who noticed Vexen. He made a blade out of ice and was poised to stab Xaldin in the back. A wall of flame rose up between them, startling everyone. Axel snapped his fingers and the flame went out. "Do you always try to stab your allies in the back, Vexy?" All attention turned to Vexen, and the blond man humphed and stomped away.

Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Let's go sit down and talk." Axel and Roxas agreed, and their three friends followed their example.

Xigbar sidled up to Axel while Lex led them to another room. "P'rexen told us what happened through Ar'Kbon." "I was wondering about that." "Did you tell them everything then?" "You three interrupted our conversation." Axel leaned closer to whisper directly into the man's ear. "Tell them nothing about Rox." Xigbar nodded and went to pass the message on to Xaldin and Demyx.

When they were all seated around a large square table in a larger room with dusty statues, paintings, and a tapestry on one wall, Axel made the introductions. Lex nodded at each of them, "So now all the dragons are together again. But why is Roxas with you?" Demyx grinned and Axel but in before he could say anything.

"Roxy was in the cell with us and ended up tagging along when we escaped." "Aww! And I'll bet you two fell in love during that time too. Oh it is just so romantic!" Axel blinked at the flamboyant Marly as the man swooned in delight. "And even though you know things are going to get dangerous you can't bear to be separated from your one true love!" Marly was out of his chair and dancing around the room, with his arms out wide and large heart shaped roses blooming out of his hair.

"Is he for real?" _(Axel)_

"Wait that's a guy?" _(Demyx)_

"Can I shoot him please?"_ (Xigbar)_

"Unfortunately yes he is Axel. Yes Marluxia is a guy Demyx. No you can't shoot him Xigbar. He's giving me a headache Zexion." Zexion opened his book and mumbled something. Marly froze in the middle of his currant 'lovey-dovey' dance and fell over snoring. "You should take him to his room Zexion." Demyx jumped up, "I'll help!" Lex nodded and the two dragged the snorer out of the room.

Xigbar sighed in relief, "So can we ask some questions now?" Lex nodded and Xaldin leaned forward. "Why did you kidnap Axel and Roxas?" Lex folded his hands in front of his face. "One of our patrols found them outside the valley and brought them here when they found P'rexen's mark on Axel's arm." "Why did they attack us in the first place anyway? We were just talking to each other." Lex sighed and rubbed his nose again before giving Roxas an answer.

"They shouldn't have, but we have all been rather paranoid of late. Far too many of Saix's soldiers have been roaming the mountains." Xigbar nodded at Axel, "We had a little run in with them too." Axel ignored the looks Xaldin and Xigbar were giving him. "So what is this place?"

Lex stood up and walked over to the wall where the dusty tapestry hung. "This castle was once the home of the most powerful mage in history. We found it and decided it was the best place to build a resistance against Saix."

"I've been through these mountains countless times and never found this place, how did you?" Xaldin asked and Lex turned back to face them. "Zexion led us here with his magic. This castle is surrounded by a powerful barrier that makes it nearly impossible to find." "And perfect as a place to hide from Saix. But what are you going to do now? You can't just hide in here forever." They all jumped slightly when a voice behind them answered Xigbar's question.

"We are planning, preparing, and training to take Saix down." Zexion walked back into the room and sat at the table again. Demyx walked in behind him and waved happily at them before sitting down next to Zexion, which Axel noticed with amusement. "So what are these plans then?" Roxas asked and Lex gestured for Zexion to answer.

"We had three goals to accomplish to secure our power. First was to find the other four dragon's contractors." He nodded at all of them and Lex interrupted. "Before we tell you anything more than that though, we need to know if you will join us." Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, "We're in." Xaldin and Xigbar nodded solemnly, and Demyx practically bounced out his seat with his enthusiastic nodding.

Lex smiled and Zexion continued, "Our second goal is to retrieve the Bearer of Light from Saix's clutches." Axel felt Roxas stiffen slightly. "What's a 'Bearer of Light'?" Xigbar asked giving Roxas only a tiny glance. Zexion didn't seem to notice, but Lex gave them a weird look. "The Bearer is a supposed to be a pure hearted individual who possess a magical item of immense power, called the Crystal of Light. This person is able to use the power of the crystal and can't be killed. We have learned that Saix holds this person in captivity. Using torture to force his will upon them. Since you five have escaped his castle you will be essential in aiding us in this retrieval."

Axel growled softly and ignored the worried glances both Xigbar and Demyx shot him. "And what do you plan to do with this person when you have them in your clutches." Lex and Zexion looked surprised at his question. "We hope the Bearer will agree to fight with us, but we will protect them here if they choose not to. Or they can go elsewhere if they like." It was quiet for a few moments and Lex sighed softly. "Are any of you willing to help us break in to the castle? Perhaps the way you escaped?" Demyx shifted nervously, "Uh… we kinda found a passage under the castle, but it was flooded a little. Then we fell off a waterfall into a lake with a really big monster." "That was a kraken Dem, and I think its dead now." Xigbar looked at Axel who ignored him. Lex grunted, "We'll have to send someone to check on that."

Axel nodded slowly, "Good idea, it could be a perfect way to sneak into the castle if Saix doesn't know the thing is dead. So what was the third goal?" Zexion blinked. "To find a survivor from one of the old royal lines to place on the throne when Saix is dead." Roxas jumped up making his chair topple over and startling everyone. "Impossible! Saix slaughtered all the royals and their families when he took power!"

_**And that's a good place to leave it for now. Gah I hate moving. You have to cram all your stuff into boxes, most of which are too heavy to carry by yourself but you have to anyway. Then when you get into your new place you can't find anything and you freak out thinking you forgot stuff. And if the new place is smaller than the old one you feel like you have too much stuff, and when the place is bigger you feel like you don't have enough. Plus all the animals panic about new smells and crap. Like I said I hate moving and all the stress that goes with it. But I was finally able to get another chapter over and done. (Once I found my computer) Heh who thinks they the outcome of this new big reveal coming up? Come on give your guesses, get it right and you get a special prize!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OMFG! Fanfiction has been having some serious issues lately and i haven't been able to post this chapter because of it. Here's hoping the worst is over.**_

_**AAANNDDD chapter 11 time. Nyx I hope you didn't spit take on your computer! But I just love that Marly scene too. I laughed so hard after I finished it that my cat decided I must have been possessed by a demon and attacked me.**_

_**Here it comes folks, BIG REVEAL TIME!**_

Roxas' voice echoed slightly off the walls after his surprised shout. Axel stood and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rox? What's wr…" **CRACK** Everyone stared in stunned surprise as Axel stumbled back a step and raised a hand to his face, and the cheek that the back of Roxas' hand had just connected with. He stared as those lovely blue eyes widened in shock, before the blonde bolted from the room.

He was so stunned that he felt frozen in place, staring at the door with his hand pressed gingerly over his stinging face. Demyx was the first to break the silence. "Ax? Are you okay?" He snapped out of his trance and glanced at them, then walked out the door. Not really knowing where else to go he headed back to the room Roxas had been in before. Soft sobbing met his ears when he silently pushed the door open and he felt his heart breaking at the sight of the crumpled blonde on the bed.

He shut the door softly and sat on the end of the bed with his back to Roxas. The blonde sniffled loudly and Axel gripped his knees so hard his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes when arms wrapped tightly around him from behind and he felt Roxas' face bury itself in the back of his tunic. The cloth felt fairly damp by the time the sobs had stopped.

He flinched slightly when the arms loosened and a tentative hand cupped his sore cheek. He sighed as soothing energy healed the growing bruise and placed his own hand over Roxas'.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"I was so upset, I just reacted without thinking."

"I know, but I have to ask why?"

He felt Roxas begin to shake slightly and resisted the urge to spin around and hug him close. Instead he settled for gripping the arm still around him with his other hand. "None of them survived. They all died. It hurt so much, I didn't want to but I couldn't take the pain. I didn't want to." He gave in to his urge and spun to take Roxas in his arms and pull him into his lap to comfort him when he started sobbing again.

"What did he make you do Rox?"

The sobs wracked Roxas' body, breaking up his words and Axel felt horror slide through him. "Ma mark ah a ma map… l little lights tha that mo mo moved… made… watch… some… only ba babies…" Axel rocked him gently, rubbing his back with one hand and waiting for the sobs to stop.

Axel was on his way back to the others almost an hour later. Roxas had cried himself to sleep and Axel had watched for little while before deciding it was time to tell the full truth.

He was a little surprised to find them all still sitting in the same room, with the returned Marluxia sitting next to Lex again. All talking ceased when he entered and he kept his eyes on the floor as he retook his earlier seat. He sat in silence for a moment and raised his eyes. They were all staring at him and he sighed.

"Did you send someone to check on the lake yet?" Lex shook his head, "Do it soon. We can use that entrance to sneak into the castle when we go to attack Saix. So we don't have to face his whole army."

"We can't use that entrance a second time. It's too much of a risk." Axel shook his head at Marly. "We only need it once. Roxas is the Bearer of Light." Stunned silence greeted him after this statement. Demyx gave him a small smile, while Xigbar and Xaldin just shrugged.

"And he just decided to tell you now." Axel fought the urge to grin at Zexion's frustrated tone, but Xigbar didn't. "Actually we found out right after our escape." Lex cleared his throat and gave Zexion a stern glare.

"We understand you wanting to keep it a secret until you felt you could trust us." Zexion grumbled but nodded and Lex met Axel's eyes. "We will want to talk to Roxas later if he is willing." Axel nodded and folded his arms on the table. "He did actually just tell me something that you may want to know. Saix forced him to make this special map…" He was interrupted when Zexion pulled a folded piece of parchment out of the back of his book and set it on the table.

"The map is infused with magic. It shows you the location of whatever you're looking for. Saix used it to hunt down everyone with royal blood. We had a spy in the castle who managed to get this and the information we had on the Bearer to us just before he was killed." Axel stared at the map, barely hearing Xaldin when the man spoke up.

"So you know one of the royals survived because of it? How did that person escape Saix?" This time it was Marly who answered. "We don't know, but it might be because the map can't show their location, only that one is still alive." Axel's head snapped up at that. "May I see it?" Lex nodded and pushed the map over. Axel unfolded it carefully. It looked like a simple map of Thanaos, but the softly glowing script down the right side caught his attention.

_There lives one who bears the seal of royalty in spellwoven name._

Xigbar, Xaldin and Demyx got up to look at the map with him. Xigbar grunted in disgust, "What the hell does that mean anyway?'Spellwoven name'. What a load of crap." Axel nodded and yawned as he slid the map back across the table. "I'm too tired to make any sense of it. Rox is sleeping in the room we were in before, and I think I'll go join him." Axel stood up and nodded at all of them before he left.

Roxas was still asleep when he got back, so he slipped off his boots before crawling into the bed and pulling the blonde close.

He woke feeling a little groggy, and groaned softly. He turned to cuddle closer to Roxas, only to find him missing. His eyes shot open and he found the blonde sitting on the side of the bed. His back was to Axel and he was rubbing at his eyes. He immediately went to him wrapping both arms around his waist in comfort, only to be startled by an indignant yelp.

He pulled back a little as the blonde turned to glare at him with one blue eye. The other was hidden behind a hand. "What the hell Axel? You made me poke myself in the eye." "I thought you were crying again Roxy." Roxas growled softly, but there was a look of slight amusement in his eye. He removed his hand from the other eye and pointed at it. "Well I wasn't so kiss it and make it feel better." Axel laughed and obeyed, kissing the lid softly and then shifting down to kiss the lips below it.

He had intended for it to be a quick gentle kiss, but Roxas had other plans. He grabbed that burning red hair and smashed their lips together. Kissing him with such passion that Axel felt his mind melting at the heat from it, and responded.

He felt those arms wrap around his shoulders as the blonde moved to kneel on the bed in front of him and he gripped his love's waist. When the kiss finally broke, leaving them both gasping for air, Roxas looked up at him and laughed.

"Axel, your hair is on fire."

While it only took him a moment to put his hair out and check it thoroughly for damage, it took several minutes to get Roxas to stop laughing.

"Rox we need to talk seriously here." Roxas giggled softly again and nodded. "Um well I told Lex and them about you." He paused there afraid that the blonde would be mad at him, but he only nodded. "I thought you would, if you hadn't I was going to." Axel grinned and continued, "I also told them about that map you mentioned, and they already have it. They stole it from Saix and it says that there is still a living royal."

He cringed slightly, afraid he might get hit again, but Roxas just looked surprised. "How? The map would have shown their location…" Axel shook his head. "That's the thing Roxy the map can't show their location, all it said was, 'There lives one who bears the seal of royalty in spellwoven name'." Roxas frowned and muttered to himself. "What does that mean?"

"I kinda have to show you something Roxas."

**(Meanwhile, in another part of the castle)**

Zexion was sitting on his bed, the map laid out in front of him. He gently traced a finger over the scrollwork on the maps right side.

_What is a spellwoven name? I've never heard of it before. _

He looked back down at the map and yelped in surprise. A single glowing dot had appeared on the map. He stared closer at it. "If this is right then…" He stopped and stared as the scrollwork erased itself and new writing appeared in its place.

_Guardian's Castle, Asheren Mountains._

Then something else wrote itself above these words and Zexion's shout of surprise echoed throughout the castle. "What the hell?"

_Axel Vor'bel_

_**Heh. This chapter was fun to write, when life finally gave me a frikkin break. But seriously guys? Only two people guessed? That makes me a sad pufferfish. (I've been watching Demyx Time on youtube, so sue me. Only please don't I have no money.)BUT since only two of you guessed and one of you guessed wrong and the other guessed EVERYONE I've decided you both win cause you were the only ones to play. So kakita101 for getting it right (technically) I'm going to write you a random oneshot. Give me your favorite pairing and a setting. BUT since I have decided that both of you win, The Winged Huntress gets to decide which character pov the next chapter is going to be in. You can choose between Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Lex, Marly, Xigbar, Xaldin, or Saix. You can even choose Luxord if you want but it might be kinda boring and very short. (Can't write much about the goings on of a drunk innkeeper) And yes I know I left out Vexen, I did that purpose he is going to have his own pov chapter but it has to wait a little.**_

_**So that's it. See you all next chapter, and please review. Reviews make me write faster!**_

_**P.S. almost forgot the cookies for kakita101, The Winged Huntress, and Nyx the last keybearer. Enjoy! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter is for The Winged Huntress. She asked for a Saix pov so here it is. I still don't own the KH characters, only this story. Now we get a look into Saix's head and a peek into the other side of the story.**_

He was furious. Completely and absolutely livid.

Even the screams echoing down the corridor toward him couldn't cheer him up. After all they weren't his screams.

"Roxas."

He clenched his fist as the name slid past his lips.

Roxas, his Roxas, stolen away by some red-haired slut.

Saix stormed down the corridor to the chamber at its end, still too angry to notice the glowing red eyes that turned to watch him enter.

He paced the room, still clutching the piece of parchment in his fist. And it was the silence that finally brought him out of his angry musings.

"Who told you to stop!"

He snapped, glaring at the blond haired woman who ran his torture chamber. She merely glared back, hands resting on her hips. Her blond hair was short except for two long bangs that she threw back over the top of her head. Those bangs reminded him of an insect's antennae.

"I can't concentrate on my work with huffing your anger all over the place." She snapped back, "And you know he likes his meals seasoned perfectly."

She motioned to the blood red dragon perched on top of the iron maiden in the corner and Saix met those glowing red eyes with his own. The dragon licked his lips in anticipation and Saix sighed.

_"When you get this angry I get to feast, so I don't mind so much." _

Saix had to laugh at that and shake his head.

"I'm afraid you will have wait on that feast. I've just gotten word from our spy. The dragons have gathered."

V'pyr hissed in anger. Saix smiled grimly.

"Peace my friend, the contractors are weak and foolish. We can crush them easily."

"And just think how their blood will taste when I've prepared them for you."

Larxene chimed in with a sadistic grin. Saix shuddered slightly as V'pyr bared his teeth in an eerie imitation of that grin.

"_And what of that tasty little blond you are so fond of?"_

V'pyr asked and Saix crushed the parchment in his hand again. "P'rexen's contractor has him. The filthy slut even got the boy to fall in love with him." Saix hissed and V'pyr drifted off his perch to curl over his shoulders, rubbing his head against Saix' cheek.

"_This is a good thing Saix."_

He gave the dragon a dubious look from the corner of his eye. "How the hell is it good?" He roared, ignoring Larxene as she shook her head and started rearranging her tools.

"_Think of the new worlds of pain you can inflict by torturing and killing the one he loves."_

V'pyr answered and a joyfully twisted grin spread across Saix' face.

He left a little while later, after watching Larxene at work for a bit. He wandered up to his personal chambers in a much better mood then he had begun the day with. And as he sat back in a comfortable armchair near the window, staring out over his kingdom. He felt his mind drift back and he delved into his memories.

* * *

Life as a wizard's aid was boring. He cleaned the wizard's quarters, cleaned up after his spells, fetched things. Not even watching the spells being cast alleviated his boredom. Not that they were boring spells, he had just seen them far too many times.

Saix sighed heavily as he arranged items on a tray. The wizard was casting a new spell today, a spell he claimed that would allow him to take control of the kingdom. Saix carried the tray over to the table next to the large cauldron in the center of the room.

He didn't care about the spell, he was busy wondering how much more work he would have cleaning up a castle for the wizard.

He turned to watch the wizard enter the room. He looked very good in his long robes, white with stripes of black. His long silver hair glimmering in the lights of the torches and the fire beneath the cauldron, his dark amber eyes glowing.

"Well my little beast, is everything ready?"

Saix nodded and bowed. Xemnas had always called him that. Ever since he had taken him in as a boy, off the streets. He said Saix reminded him of a wild dog. Fierce and beastly, with a potential to be loyal, if trained properly.

Xemnas was busy over the cauldron now, adding bits of this and that to his spell. The mixture bubbling softly and changing colors with each new ingredient.

Saix only watched for a moment before grabbing a pair of buckets and heading outside to fill them with water. He was going to need it to clean that cauldron when the spell was finished, and he hoped that was all the mess it would make.

* * *

_I was lucky I suppose_.

He thought to himself watching a cloud drift by outside his window. He could still see the room in his mind's eye.

* * *

The way Xemnas had lain sprawled on the floor, the puddle of blood growing larger by the second from the arrows protruding from his chest.

The cauldron lay shattered on its side, most of its contents oozing across the floor. The spell mixed with Xemnas' blood and as he watched images began to form.

He saw a small dragon drinking a river of blood, while men fled from it in fear. And the same dragon curled into a ball sleeping, while seven others wove around it casting a spell to keep it sleeping.

Then he saw a boy, a little child perhaps only four years old. He was holding a glowing crystal gem.

Then he saw himself, waiting as the boy cast a spell on him and the blood dragon appeared.

Finally he saw himself again, the dragon at his side, standing atop a great castle surveying his kingdom.

* * *

Saix growled softly as a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. He didn't bother to stand as he bade them enter.

"You had better have a good reason for disturbing me. V'pyr is always hungry for more victims."

He heard a soft thump and turned to look. "We tracked the thieves to the village of Saphirian in Sheras Valley. They stayed at an inn there run by one of the thieves and this man."

One of the soldiers gave their prisoner a swift kick in the leg, and the head of short blond hair lifted and fixed Saix with light blue eyes.

"Well then it seems my guest and I have much to talk about."

_**I know this chapter took forever to get out. My life got super crazy busy and I barely had time for anything. But here it is and I hope you enjoyed. Also welcome to WinterTurndra, NamirPyralis, vildtiger, skywright, and wolfhowlsatmidnight. And before I forget cookies for The Winged Huntress, vildtiger, WinterTurndra, and PurpleMoo819. Lastly thank you for all the favorites and see ya next chapter.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**And now we go back to Axel and Roxas, only this time from Roxy's pov. And a little hint of Zemyx just for fun. Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own KH or any of it's characters.**_

Roxas watched curiously as Axel moved back slightly. The red-head was giving him cautious eyes and Roxas smiled in encouragement.

When Axel slipped his shirt off, Roxas fought not to blush. After all the last time he had seen the man half naked they had made love.

So Roxas neatly folded his hands in his lap, both to hide how 'happy' he was at seeing that bare chest again and to keep himself from pouncing.

Axel didn't appear to notice this inner struggle and slowly closed his eyes, placing his left hand over the right upper portion of his chest. Roxas bit his lip, Axel had given the impression that this was important and he didn't want to interrupt with raging hormones.

After all it would be rude, right? So he would wait until afterwards to passionately pounce on his lover.

Axel began to mutter something, and Roxas felt his eyes widen.

_Little Star, that is shadow magic!_

_But why would he know it? And what spell is he casting?_

Roxas stared harder, all thoughts of sex gone, as black shadowy strings crawled out from under Axel's hand and down into the darkness of his shadow beneath him.

_It is a spell of concealment. Be cautious now Roxas, he may not be what he seems._

Roxas felt a cold sweat drip down his back. Ja'en never used his real name, preferring to call him Little Star instead, so it made him more than a little worried.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Axel called his name.

"Don't freak out ok? I know it wasn't your fault and I would never blame you. Got it memorized?"

Axel grinned at him, but Roxas just felt confused. What would Axel have to blame him for, unless… He felt his eyes widen further as a kind of horror overtook him. He had the feeling that he didn't want Axel to move his hand, that he didn't want to see.

But Axel did, and Roxas was left staring at the softly glowing tattoo on his chest. It felt like someone else took control of his body then and lifted his hand to touch the mark. His fingertips tingled slightly as he slowly traced the word, and Axel began speaking again.

"See it was kind of a tradition in my family that the next heir have the family name tattooed on by a mage. It was our Royal Seal. Girls got it on the back of the left shoulder, and guys on the right side of the chest. It even glows through clothes so everyone will know the heir when they see him or her."

Roxas looked up to meet his eyes and laid his hand flat over the seal.

"I paid a mage to give me a spell to hide it. I was mad at my mom, over something stupid, and I thought I would get back at her by pretending to run away. So I hid the seal and snuck out of the castle."

They could both hear a yell echo down the hall, but since they couldn't make out the words they ignored it.

"Saix and his men came that night, and I've stayed hidden ever since."

Underneath the tingling in his palm, Roxas could feel Axel's heart pounding franticly.

"_That does explain the term 'spellwoven name' though doesn't it, Little Star?"_

Axel jumped as Ja'en broke the silence and Roxas glared down at his chest where the crystal's glow was showing through his shirt.

* * *

Demyx had been mindlessly wandering the castle ever since the meeting had broken up. His thoughts were completely focused on one thing, Zexion.

The smaller blue haired man fascinated him, and Demyx couldn't help wondering if maybe Zexion felt the same about him.

_I wonder if this is how Axel and Roxas felt the first time they saw each other._

_Maybe you should ask them?_

_Oh I can't do that! Besides I'm sure they're 'busy' and I wouldn't want to interrupt._

S'phir giggled and Demyx turned his thoughts back to the mage.

"**What the hell!**"

Demyx jumped and looked around franticly for Zexion. He barely missed a door flying open into his face and the subject of his thoughts stormed out into the hall.

"Ah… Zexion? Is everything ok?"

Demyx let out a small 'eep' sound as Zexion spun to face him. The other man just stared for what seemed like hours to Demyx, but was really only seconds.

"Where is Axel?"

Demyx blinked rapidly and made several incoherent noises that caused Zexion to step closer and peer up into his face.

"Are you alright?"

Demyx cursed himself silently as that same 'eep' noise escaped his mouth again.

"I…uh…yeah…um… I think Axel is still with Roxas."

He felt a blush creeping up his face as Zexion continued to stare at him. He almost sighed with relief when the other man finally turned away and started down the hall toward the stairs.

"Hey wait you aren't going to go there right now are you?"

"Of course."

Demyx practically ran after him, and Zexion had just reached the top of the stairs when he caught up.

'But you can't just bust in on them, they might be uh busy with um you know…"

Zexion spun around to face him again, eyes wide, just as he was taking the first step onto the stairs. The sudden switch in momentum caused his foot to slip and Demyx did the first thing that came into his mind when he saw the other begin to fall. He dove forward grabbing on and wrapping his own body around Zexion's as they both fell.

* * *

It took several minutes and a punch to the arm to get Axel to stop laughing.

"Sorry Rox. Heh 'Little Star'."

Axel chuckled again and reached up a hand to wipe at his eyes. Roxas smirked and leaned forward quickly to run his tongue over the seal. He heard Axel gasp, choking on his laughter, and felt him shudder. He leaned away again, rolling his tongue back into his mouth with his eyes closed, enjoying the tingling sensation from the magic in Axel's mark.

When he opened his eyes again, Axel was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I like how it tingles."

Axel snorted and grabbed his tunic front, pulling him close again.

"Then let's make some other things tingle."

Roxas chuckled into the kiss and let his hands roam over his lover's torso. Axel broke the kiss to remove Roxas' shirt and copy his hands. They kissed again, mouths open and tongues exploring each other.

"**Demyx! Wake up!"**

They shot apart starring and stared at the door. Glancing back at each other they got off the bed and headed for the door.

"**Demyx!"**

They hit the door at a run and threw it open, bolting into the hall.

* * *

Zexion felt his breath catch in his throat as he began to fall, then warm arms wrapped around him. When they hit the bottom Zexion was laying on top of Demyx. He pushed himself up with his hands on either side of the blonde's head.

It took him all of three seconds to realize two things.

One: He was straddling the other mans waist, and two: he was close enough to Demyx' face to kiss him. And he wanted very much to do so, in fact he was just leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on those lips when something warm and wet touched his hands.

"Demyx wake up… oh god. **Demyx! Wake up!**"

He moved off the blonde, gently lifting his head and pressing one hand into the back of his head to try and stop the bleeding.

"**Demyx!"**

A crash down the hall made him look up, with tears starting in the corners of his eyes. Axel and Roxas were coming toward him at a run.

"We fell… he hit his head."

Roxas nodded briefly and fell onto his knees beside them, hands glowing as he reached out and cradled Demyx' head.

"Don't worry Zexion. Roxas will fix him up."

Zexion nodded and felt wetness trailing down his cheeks. He blinked in surprise and reached up with his free hand to wipe away the tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Axel. Axel was smiling gently at him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

_**Alright first I have a couple cookies to give out. One for The Winged Huntress, and the other for WinterTurndra. I'm kinda sad that they were the only ones to review, makes it hard to keep writing. So I am now offering an incentive for reviews. If you have reviewed at least four times I will send you one of my doodles. Send me a pm if you want one. A picture for every four reviews, and I will count it if you go back and review earlier chapters to get your picture. The first one I have is of P'rexen, and I am working on one of Axel.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I know it has taken quite some time to get this chapter out, I was feeling lazy. But here it is and hope you enjoy. I do not own KH or it's characters.**_

Axel groaned, his eyes sliding closed. He let his head fall forward, his forehead resting on the table. He felt cool fingers brush against his face, wiping away a thin sheen of sweat. He opened his eyes, turning his head to the side to give Roxas a small smile. Roxas cupped his face gently, and Axel moaned softly as soothing energy flowed through his love's fingers and his headache ebbed away.

He lifted his head, turning it to lay a kiss in Roxas' palm, and rolled his eyes in the direction of the other occupants of the room. Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Vexen stood together on one side of the table yelling at Xigbar and Xaldin, who stood opposite them on the other side of the table.

He felt a pang of jealousy for Demyx, who was resting in Zexion's room with the shorter blue-haired man watching over him. They didn't have to suffer through all the shouting that had erupted in the dusty meeting room after Axel's revelation.

He closed his eyes as Roxas leaned toward him and laid a gentle kiss between his eyes. A single wordless bellow made him jump and he stared at the others. They were stumbling away from the table rubbing at their eyes.

"What the hell Roxas!" Xigbar snapped, falling into a chair. Roxas grinned at Axel, "Well someone had to get you all to stop wasting time. Be glad it was me instead of Axel." Axel grinned back at him.

After everyone had recovered their sight, they finally sat down to discuss business. Axel found it difficult to ignore the way Vexen glared at him, but with Roxas tracing slow circles over the back of his hand he managed to keep his temper.

"We've heard back from some of our scouts, the kraken is dead and no sign of any guards around the lake or the tunnel." Lex held up a hand to stop Axel from interrupting him and continued. "However a large contingent of soldiers has moved into Saphirian, and more are searching the mountains around the valley." Axel glanced over at Xaldin, he was sitting very still almost holding his breath. "A couple of villagers were taken to the castle for questioning about your visit there."

"Who was taken?"

Axel and Roxas exchanged worried looks and everyone stared at Xaldin. Lex blinked and spoke softly. "A blacksmith and an innkeeper."

"Well crap." Xigbar placed a hand on Xaldin's shoulder. "We'll get him back safe pal, don't worry." Xaldin nodded and Axel clapped his hands together. "So what's our plan of attack then?"

'We need more training first."

They all stared at Xaldin, who looked over at Axel. "I realize that if it were Roxas you would want to go charging in as soon as possible, but we aren't ready yet. We need to train in our powers more, or we won't stand a chance against Saix."

"But if we get there too late…" Xaldin nodded at Roxas. "I know, but Luxord would kill me if I went running off to his rescue and got killed because I wasn't ready."

"Then we train and plan so we will be ready." Everyone nodded and headed off to begin.

* * *

Vexen grumbled to himself as he headed back to his room. The last thing he was willing to do was help the stupid red-head and his pathetic friends.

_**None of their training will help anyway. Not against us.**_

Vexen grinned to himself as he quickly shut the door. "Exactly Zi'arc. Saix and V'pyr will severely weaken them, and hopefully kill most of them before they are defeated. And we will easily be able to destroy the rest of them afterwards."

_**Then we will rule this land and teach the people to love my ice, instead of P'rexen's flame. I will finally have the recognition I deserve.**_

"We both will my friend, we both will."

He chuckled softly to himself and sat at his desk. He needed to send Saix another report. His plan was coming together just beautifully.

_**A/N 2: Yeah, I know it's short. But my laziness is kicking my butt. Big training sequence coming up next, and maybe some love for our guys. We'll see what happens. Also my beta just quit on me, so I need a new one. Anyone up for it email me at LadyKittania (at) gmail. com, just take out the spaces. Also two polls up if anyone wants to take a look and maybe vote.  
**_

_**I have cookies for: Kaoru-chibimaster, The Winged Huntress, P5hng-Me-A'Wy, sadistic-neko, XerxesWolf, tig, GurrenLagann, WinterTurndra, and skywright. And welcome to the new readers I hope you enjoy your side trip into my madness.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Yes people I am back. My writers block is gone and the creativity is flowing freely again. So here is chapter fifteen at last. We are coming close to the end and it has been a blast. That's enough yammering from me, on with the story!**_

Roxas placed his hands on his hips and glared at the red head sprawled across their bed.

"Axel you are sweaty, and crusted in dirt and grime. Get off the bed and go take a bath."

Axel groaned back at him, and turned his head to pout at the blonde.

"But Roxy, I'm sooo tired."

Axel whined and Roxas let a smile spread across his face. He watched his lover's eyes widen. He knew what Axel saw in his smile. A bit of love, a whole lot of lust, and just a hint of mischief. He moved slowly toward the bed, swaying his hips slightly in a seductive dance. He fought not to laugh as Axel's eyes got even wider and he began to pant softly.

Roxas crawled slowly across the bed, "This isn't how **I** plan on getting the bed **dirty**. Or how I wanted to get you sweaty so I can **lick** **it off**." He sat back suddenly with a pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He turned his face away and closed his eyes, finishing his words off with a disgusted tone.

"But I won't lick **dirt**."

He felt the bed heave and opened his eyes in time to see Axel racing out the door. He chuckled to himself and stripped the dirty coverlet off the bed, leaving it by the door. Then he sat down on the end of the bed with a heavy sigh.

"You shouldn't worry so much Little Star. You'll get wrinkles."

He let out a small laugh and flopped backwards to lie on his back with his feet hanging off the end of the bed.

"Wrinkles will be the last of my worries if we fail."

"You've all worked so hard getting ready for this. You won't fail, you can't fail."

He remained silent for a few minutes, thinking back over all the training. He knew she was right, but a fear still gripped him. A fear of loss.

"I'm just so afraid that I might lose him. And I couldn't deal with that, I can't lose him."

He felt tears sting his eyes and he let them flow freely. A warmth begin to seep through him, emanating from the crystal resting on his chest. He felt himself relaxing in it, all his stress and fear melting away like snow in the first ray of spring.

"Believe in your power and his, believe in this love, and you can never lose."

He sighed softly as her voice faded away, his tears slowing to an infrequent drip. He sat up when the door opened and simply stared at the red-head who entered. He allowed himself to drink in the sight of this man, clad only in a towel with his vibrant hair darkened slightly and sagging from the water of his recent bath. It was still damp, and he could see small beads of water running down his shoulders in the same infrequent drips of his own tears.

He heard Axel grunt as he flung himself across the room to wrap both arms around his lover's waist, burying his face in his chest.

"Hey Rox, are you okay? Did something happen?"

He tilted his head back to meet the green eyes he loved so much. Removing his arms from the other's waist, he grabbed hold of hair hanging by his ears to pull his face down into kissing range, which he did with a fierceness and passion that surprised even himself. They broke apart for air and Axel grinned at him.

"I feel like I'm in heaven whenever you kiss me."

Roxas snorted and began to drag him toward the bed.

"You're not in heaven yet."

* * *

Axel fiddled with the guard on his shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time. He doubted he would get used to these outfits the others preferred. But he guessed it was good to have some kind of uniform, even if he didn't like them that much. He grunted when Roxas swatted his arm, telling him silently to knock it off and he answered with a sheepish grin, before putting his attention back to the map laid out on the table in front of him.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were carefully pointing out routes and relaying the plans for the attack.

"The main body of our army will attack the front and right side and rear of the castle, simultaneously. We will use this as a cover to enter through the dungeon runoff into the lake on the left side. Once inside we will move quickly and quietly to the throne room. That is where Saix is most likely to be."

Xaldin looked to Lex as he finished and the giant nodded before adding in the next part of their plan.

"We must attack quickly, using our strongest attacks and combinations. We cannot relent until the tyrant is dead. This should weaken the dragon enough for us to seal it; our dragons can take it from there. Roxas will stay in the background, aiding where necessary."

He watched as Roxas nodded in agreement, and reached out to take his hand giving him an encouraging smile. He turned his attention back to the group as Zexion began to speak.

"I'll be transporting everyone in waves. The first wave to the rear, second to the front, third to the left flank. Your group will be last. There will a span of approximately 5.42 minutes between transports. Use that time to prepare to move."

Axel let his gaze sweep over the army standing before them. Many of them were nodding in affirmation while most were checking weapons and gear. It surprised him when all activity stopped and those faces turned to him, waiting for him to speak. He glanced at his friends who gave him nods of approval, or in the case of Demyx a grin and thumbs up, and he felt Roxas squeeze his hand in reassurance. He turned back to the crowd and lifted his head proudly.

"We all know that this is the time. Time to take back our homes, our world from this tyrant of blood and fear. Time to stand tall, to stand united. We will show this tyrant that we are not cowed and frightened children to be walked over by his whim. We have nothing to fear, but we will make him tremble in his boots. Let him be afraid of the strength of our hearts, of our will!"

The cheers nearly deafened him, and he felt his heart swell with them. He turned to the others and he could see the light dancing in their eyes. They exchanged a brief nod and it was Marluxia who stepped forward to order the final preparations. The battle was about to begin.

_**AN 2: Many thanks and much love to bluecow, who has been betaing for me. And of course lots of love and cookies to you wonderful readers! See you next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Bit of a filler chapter to get us ready for the big fight. Lots of POV switches as we go through everyone's thoughts about what's coming.**_

Demyx waited nervously. He had never been much of a fighter, but he didn't want to let his friends down. He watched as Zexion wove his spell, admiring the way his voice flowed so easily through the words.

_I should get him to sing for me when this is over._

_We can sing together._

He chuckled to himself glancing over the rest of the group. He had no doubts that they would win and that he would spend the rest of his life with the blue haired magician.

_We'll make a party of it._

He replied to S'phir, and she laughed with him.

Xaldin stood quietly, arms folded across his chest. He appeared perfectly calm, but it hid the turmoil he felt inside. He feared for Luxord's fate at the tyrants hands, and silently prayed that his love still lived.

_We will make Saix pay if he was harmed._

He blinked and felt a feral grin spread across his face.

_Oh yes we will._

He answered the dragon, glad that L'Aar was with him. The dragon chuckled and he could hear the large toothy grin in it.

Xigbar was pacing, waiting impatiently for his turn. His eyes moved flicking over his companions, and coming to rest on the pink haired man talking quietly with Lexaeus.

_Something you like there, Cyclops._

He snorted at Ar'Kbon's voice in his head and ran a hand over his face.

_Just admiring the goods, Sparky._

They laughed together, exchanging a few more good natured insults.

Axel stood quietly to one side, his hand still firmly gripping the blonde's beside him. He eyed the rest of their group. Lex and Marly were talking quietly, seemingly unaware of the way Xigbar was hungrily eyeing the pink haired man.

_{Looks like Patches found something he likes.}_

Demyx was smiling sappily at Zexion, with big doey eyes.

_{Still can't believe he fell for that snobby midget.}_

Xaldin was standing off by himself, the feral looking grin sending a shiver up the red-heads spine.

_{Probably imagining the ways he's gonna maim Saix.}_

He felt a swat on his arm and turned to look at Roxas.

"What?"

Roxas glared at him, and he blinked in confusion until the smaller man tapped his temple.

_{I __**can**__ hear you.}_

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Would you rather I was fretting about all the ways this could go wrong? And how we're all gonna die?"

He laughed at the look on the blonde's face and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry so much, it'll be fine. We still have plenty of nights like last night ahead of us."

Roxas snorted and gave him a playful shove. Axel hugged him close resting his chin on the others spiky head. He didn't want the blonde to know how scared he truly felt, how much he feared never being able to hold him like this again.

_I would speak with you, privately._

He blinked at the dragon's voice and nuzzled into the blonde hair, before stepping away.

"I'll be right back."

Roxas gave him a nod and he walked away. Since everyone was gathered outside he stepped inside, finding an empty room and locking the door. He took one of his sharper lock picks from his hair and pricked his finger, smearing the blood over the mark on his arm.

Fire poured from the mark, swirling in front of him and forming into a dragon with orange red scales, dark red fur running down its spine to its tail and two long furry whiskers from its face, of the same dark red as the fur. He grinned and gave the dragon a nod.

"Glad you taught us that trick. So what did you suddenly need to talk about?"

P'rexen snorted and returned the red-heads grin with his own very toothy one. The fur rippled and the dragon walked slowly around Axel.

"It is time the eighth was destroyed for good. There is only one way, and it is not easy."

Axel listened patiently as the dragon explained.

Roxas was starting to worry. Axel had been gone for quite awhile and Zexion had already transported the third group. Their group was next and the red-head only had about two minutes to get back. He glared as Xigbar made a comment about 'cold feet'. Axel returned with less than a minute to go and quietly took Roxas' hand. He wanted to ask what was going on, but there was no time as Zexion's spell engulfed them and they were standing by the edge of the lake.

He led the way with Axel, around the lake to where water poured from the side of the castle. No one spoke and all faces were deadly serious. Marluxia grew a ladder of vines up to the opening and they all began to climb. Once inside, Demyx moved the water out of the way to make travel easier and they swiftly made their way up to the dungeons.

Roxas gave Xaldin a sympathetic look as he caught the man checking the cells they passed. All of them empty. The group moved silently through the castle, headed toward the throne room. The sounds of battle from outside, echoing dimly through the halls. The place was eerily quiet for a castle under siege, and they gathered outside the doors of the throne room. Exchanging quick nods and steeling themselves for the fight ahead, they pushed open the doors.

**A/N 2: **Life has not been kind, until recently. I finally got a job, an awesome one too, and everything is looking up. This means I have the energy to write again and my inspiration is flowing. Enjoy this chapter, I know it's a little short, and see you soon for the big fight scene.


End file.
